It's a Dog's Life
by candelight
Summary: Based on pearl84's Checkmate. You hear about Danny's Vlad's, Jazz's-and a great deal of the other character cast's scheme on things, but what about TJ's? Interested on his perspective on the events thus far? If so-now's the time to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It's a Dog's Life

~*~

Based on pearl84's _Checkmate. _You hear about Danny's Vlad's, Jazz's-and a great deal of the other character cast's scheme on things, but what about TJ? Interested on his perspective on the events thus far? If so-now's the time to find out!

* * *

Hallo, everyone! ^-^ I accidentally deleted a good portion of this story while I first working on this part (In other words....half when my computer switched off....and I wanted to scream. Once again, I still do):

_**Agggghhhhh!**_

^^ Anyhoo, I really, really hope you like this particular one-shot. I think it'll certainly be interesting trying to pull this one off! Heh.

Anyhoo-for my former readers, you know the score-and blah, blah, blah-blah, blah.

Blah.

This fiction is dedicated to pearl84-who requested it in the poll. ^^ Hope it turns out okay. I really appreciated your help on this piece.

Doomo arigatou gozaimasu.

~*~*~

Quote:

**"The one best place to bury a good  
dog is in the heart of his master."**

* * *

~*~

I still think about it sometimes.

Well, all the time, actually. It just seems something I'm acute to doing, now. Sort of like waiting for-oh-yes-oh-boy-suppertime-or finding the bed-that-belongs-to-Danny-and-napping-on-the-edge at-night, where I-can-still-smell-Danny's-interesting-interesting-interesting-beloved-scent-that-is-his-and-I-might-sleep-in-peace.

Peering out of one of the house's windows, watching-passing-cars-ooh, there-is-one and watching the woman-in-teal-who-is-Danny's-mother-and-the-man-who-can-eat-more-then-I-can-in-orange-who-was-his-father go out to the enormous silver....green....

...green.....

....?

I ponder the word Jazz-with-orange-hair-who-was-not-Danny used....ah. RV. I thump my tail importantly on the carpet as I remember.

But my ears droop when they begin to climb in, and I stand on my front paws, leaning against Danny's windowpane, unable to stop whining as they pulled from the driveway-to-the-road-where-Danny's-father-drives-like-a-maniac.

After watching people dive for cover on the nearby sidewalks-with-interest, I nonetheless-walk-in-a-circle-three times on Danny's-soft-soft-bed-that-smells-like-him and curl into a ball, paws over my eyes.

So much for a good day. Jazz probably-went-to-the-place-that-she-does-not-go-to-play again, along with my namesake-with-the-bad-hat and the-nice-girl-in-black-my-master-had-a-crush-on.

Dogs are ever so much smarter then humans. I prick my ears slightly at that one, feeling proud again.

But now-I-have-to-think-of-what-to-do today, seeing as how-there-was-no-one-around-to play with but my tail, and the darn thing is still too difficult-to-catch.

I whimper as I jump off the bed, well pleased with how tall I'm growing. I used to need Danny's help getting up-though I followed my master everywhere and anywhere I could.

Feeling-sad-and-a-want-to-whimper-though-no-one-can-hear me, my ears droop again.

_Danny. _

* * *

I want Danny to come home again. I want him to-scratch-me-behind the-ears-while-I-jump-on-him-and-slobber-at-his-face.

That sounds nice.

Hearing my stomach growl, and remembering that my breakfast was undoubtedly waiting for me in the kitchen, wondering where on Earth I was, I hurried from the room, and down the stairs, remembering that food sounded awfully nice, too.

~*~

Hurrying to the kitchen to find that my silver bowl-was-indeed-full, I wagged my tail most energetically, and scurried to it, my stomach rumbling most terribly.

Munching happily on my kibble, and wondering-if-the-human-food-that-is-better-then-a-dog's-where Danny is is good. I hoped so.

After finishing my meal, stretching, and knowing there was not much else TO do but take a nap in-my-favorite-mid-morning-patch-of-sunshine, I make my way to the living room, and find the-rays-of-light-that-were-so-lovely-to-sleep-in-and-chase, but-the light-kept-escaping-to-rest-on-your-paws.

After curling into a small ball, I prepare myself for a small snooze, only to find I'm not very drowsy at all, even-in-warm-warm-sleepy-and-good-to-sometimes-chase sunlight.

My thoughts are still-drifting-here-and-there, and-I-feel-like-recalling-things-that-are-nice. Like that piece-of-yummy-human-food-Jazz slipped me yesterday.....or that nice field I-rolled-in-when-the-girl-with-violet-eyes-who-liked-my-master-took-me-on-a-walk-and-I-saw-a-chipmunk-and-I-had-had-had-to-chase-chase-chase.

My eyes flicker, and my more floppy ear droops around my eye, so as to not get-my-eye-too-annoyed-with-the-nice-nice-sunlight.

And they slowly close.

~*~

* * *

_No one remembers being born. I suppose that's just the nature of things. __From what I can-understand-of-humans, they-too, always-want-to-know-more. The past means little-to-me, and I am-always-more-concerned-with-every-passing-second-that-is-present-present-present-to-become-future-to-become-past._  


_I only remember the ever-present-dark-dark-darkness, and a damp-warmth wrapped around my body-as-a-chilly-breeze-fluttered-around-my-cold-body._

_I knew nothing. I imagined nothing._

_I-only-wanted-the-warmth-warm-to-come-back, and-I-was-pleased-when-dry-warmth-came-in-the-dark-dark-dark._

_I slept in peace, darkness-fading-to-the-bleak-nonexistence-of-gone._

_~*~*~_

I curled up tighter into my ball, my tail flipping slightly, from-side-to-side. I-sigh, if-dogs-can-sigh. Can-dogs-sigh?

No longer-interested, I-instead-watched-the-flipping-shadow-of my-wagging-tail, for once, too sleepy to give-chase.

It slows down. I-am-sleepy-again. With-another-sigh-or-whatever-you-call-it, I half-flip on my back, ear-over-my eye-once-again....

* * *

_I remember. If only very faintly._

_More then often, I was curled up to something-very-warm, in-the-dark. Only did I sometimes hear the-jabbering-sounds-people-made-that-meant-they-were-conversing. They were easily droned out so I-could-resume-sleeping-after-yum-yum-want more-milk-was-put-to-me-in-the-form-of-a-rag, content-to-doze-with-a-full-tummy._

_But I liked the voices to-be-nearby. I felt safer with them. They-were-good. And, even-if-I-could-not-hear-the-tick, tick, ticking that was the warm-pulse-of-another-life, I could-hear-others, and-I-could-be-warm-and-safe-in-the-dark._

_Still, sometimes, when I was wrapped-up-in-a-blanket-next-to-the-warmth-of-some-mechanical-thingy-thingy-thingy (what a lovely word...), and I was not-asleep-in-the-dark, nor was I eating, I listened to the man-and-woman-speak. Though I could not yet understand-I could vaguely comprehend in the pitch of their tone....and the vibes that reverberate from-human-beings-I-do-not-think-they-sense. Or, if-they-do, they ignore._

_One day, after a faint fuzziness had at last entered my vision, and, for the first time in my life, I could see something other-then-dark, I heard them speak thusly:_

_"So...only the runt of the litter survived? You sure?"_

_A sigh._

_"Yes....poor little things. And poor Betsy, too. She was a right good dog."_

_A pause. I flipped an ear, now knowing I could do so with the odd appendages I could faintly feel and react with the oddest sensations of touch and smell....each that were slowly and steadily becoming stronger...._

_I heard them speak once again._

_"So...only the little 'un made it? After all of THAT?"_

_Creak, creak, creak. Something was steadily rocking back-and-forth. Back-and-forth. I got sleepy listening to the-calm-mundrone-pace._

_Sleepy, Sleepy-oblivious-sleepy._

_Still, the voices went on:_

_"Well....that first night, we kept the little guy warm and we bound him up in a blanket. I thought that that was the least we could do, seeing as the poor little guy seemed liable to die next morning, but he pulled through. Tough little guy. Quite a heart. He takes after Betsy."_

_"Quite an appetite, you mean," commented the man with a chuckle as the creak-creak-creak sounds continued. "He's gettin' a bit bigger. That's good. He may pull through, yet."_

_A pause._

_"Oh, Ted-don't sound so cheerful. I'm starting to think you aren't being serious," commented the woman sarcastically as the rocking resumed. "He'll be alright-that I'm sure. But what are we going to DO with him?"_

_A sigh._

_"Lucy....you know as well as I do that we can't keep the little guy. Might as well just drop him off at the pound."_

_The rocking ceased abruptly._

_"TED!"_

_"Wha? What did I do?"_

_"Ted, those other dogs will eat him alive! He's just a little guy! You can't just drop him off in a foundation full of crazed dogs and walk away whistling!"_

_"Sure we can. It'll toughen him up. I'll drop him off tomorrow. He'll find a nice family and settle down."_

_"But what if no one sees just how sweet a little one like he is? What if they have to put him down? What if he DIES behind bars?"_

_The woman was nearly shouting now; so vivid was her exclamation. So much for me getting some sleep...._

_"Drop him off at the humane society," she urged. From the fuzzy, opaque mist I was still struggling-to-see-past, I could vaguely picture a misty-version-of-the-woman-turning-to-direct-a-harsh-stare-at-the-man. _

_"People will love little fellers for their families. It'll be a good start for him."_

_"They don't stay little forever, Lucy."_

_An exasperated sigh._

_"Duuuuuhhhh," she fired. "But that just works all the better. He'll have a better chance of finding a home this way."_

_"Aw, Lucille....don't do this."_

_"Please? For Betsy?"_

_A groan._

_"Lucille, do NOT give me that lower lip...."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Pretty Please?"_

_"Lucy, quit the eyes-I can't stand the eyes-"_

_"Pretty, pretty please? For me?"_

_A long suffering moan, coupled with reluctant, though nonetheless amused, submission. _

_"Aggggghhhhhhh.......fine, fine. You win, Lucy. He's nearin' two weeks-and, once the little guy can see, I'll take him over to the vet. Once they evaluate the pup, they can manage him. There, you happy?"_

_ A sheepish chuckle._

_"Sheeesh....I hate it when you use the eyes. Nasty, underhanded blow, if you ask me. Works every time."_

_A laugh._

_"Don't I know it...and love it, dear."_

* * *

_~*~_

_I remember, being picked up some time later, the-feel-of-another-life's-pulse-beating-against-my-face. I wriggled, and, I hate to admit it, whimpered softly. _

_Someone-patted-my-head._

_"It's okay, little feller. It's okay."_

_~*~_

_I remember-a-coolness, and-a-thud-as-something-closed. I wished I could see-but-I-could-make-out-nothing-but-fuzz-fuzz-fuzzy-fuzz-fuzz._

_Something began to reverberate, and slowly begin to roar to life as the-whatever-we-were-in-thunked-and-shook. I must admit, I-liked-the-shaking-a-little-as-I-was-settled-on-something-soft._

_And the thumps and vroom-vrooming continued on for some time.  
_

_~*~_

_At last-almost abruptly; I had almost fallen asleep once again, the thunks-and-clunks-came-to-an-abrupt-stop. I was lifted out. _

_Disinterested, I only heard the-jabbering-dithering-that-meant-the-humans-were-talking. A new voice, one that-I-had-never-heard-before, joined them. After awhile of being poked-and-prodded, I was lowered-again-onto-something-soft-in-the-vague-misty-sometimes-dark-sometimes not. _

_And, again, I fell asleep._

________

_Time went by. My world was a faint one-and-a-hard-one-to-get-around-in, seeing as how-I-was-learning-how-to-get-around-with-my-knobbly,shivering-trembling-buckling-knees-that-sometimes-gave-out-on-me-and-I-would-find-myself-on-the-floor-once-again-after-trying-to-stand._

_I ate. I slept. I sniffed the new menagerie-of-smells-that-were-evident-everywhere,-as well-as-listened-to-the-barks-squeaks-and-growls-that-sometimes-came-to-my-developing-senses, and the canopy-spread-over-my-eyes-began-to-readily-dissipate-until-one-morning. _

_I-awoke-from-a-dream-of-haziness-and-food; which was my main occupancy at the time. When my eyes-parted-to-dispel-the-blank-fog-around-my-eyes...._

_......_

_There-were-silvery-silvery-reflecting-bars-cold-to-the-touch-in-my-little-room. I-awkwardly-dragged-myself-up, quivering-in-the-rawest-form-as-I-began-to-take-in-the-oddest-catacomb of sight._

_There-were-other-box-room-silver-bars-like-mine, and-I-could-see-the-sources-of-the-yips-and-yowls-and grrrs-at-last._

_And, I could-see-myself-for-the-first-time. I-could-see-a-white-paw-with-the-occasional-black-spot-that-moved-when-I-wanted-it-to. I-realized-later-with-a-great-source-of-pride-at-my-magnificent-discovery, that it was...MINE. _

_~*~_

_Excited and elated I was to finally be able-to-see-and-smell-more, I wriggled-around-my-box-room-unit-that-was-mine, and-ate-the-yum-yum-good-food-that-was-now-mine-instead-of milk._

_But, even after-an-entire-day's searching-and-discoveries-from-around-me-and-my-bed-and-bowl-and-chew-toy-for-the-small-but-**surely**-fierce-and-deadly-looking-digits-now-growing-in-my-mouth-so-fun-to-use-and-oh boy-chew-chew-chew...._

_I found, much-to-my-rapidly-growing-disappointment-and-dying-elation, that-after-eight-hours-of-sniffing-each-consecutive-area-of-my-tiny-living-quarters...._

_....that was it. That was all. _

_Even-with-the-impact-of-living-around-so-many-like-me-but-bigger-then-me-creatures-who-were-black-or-spotted-or-brown-or-yellow...._

_The-empty-feeling-in-my-stomach-that-does-not-come-from-being-hungry-hurt. I was lonely. I wanted-to-be-held-and-patted-and-told-things-I-could-not-understand-but-sounded-nice-anyway._

_Even-after-chew-chew-chewing all day long-on-my-toy, it was somehow-not-as-much-fun-as-I-imagined-it-might-be-with-someone else. I-was-fed-and-watered, but-most-of-the-time, I was left alone in my-box-room._

_As the hours-went-by-and-outside-the-clear-water-hard-glass, as-light-slowly-turned-to-dark-dark-dark again, I would howl, out-of-lack-of-anything-better-to-do. _

_But either-no-one-could-hear-me-or-did-not-care. _

_And the-loneliness-like-hunger-but-not-hunger-only-grew-and-festered.  
_

_~*~_

_Sometimes, we-were-all-led-outside-to-play-play-play in the cool-green-nice-grass-that-was-good-to-roll-and-lie-in. I loved it. I could never get enough of it. The people with food-and-leashes-who-lead-me-in-and-out-thought-it-was-funny-and-they-laughed. I loved the sound, and I loved-it-even-more-when-they-patted-me-on-the head-and-said-things. _

_But-they-were-always-in-a-hurry-and-they-were-always-busy-with-another-dog. My spirits sank-much-like-they-did-when-I-grew-tired-of-chewing-on-my-toy-or-when-we-were-lead-back-into-the-building-and-were-told-no-play-anymore._

_Sometimes, when I was not eating or chewing or sleeping or wondering when it would be playtime, people came in and bent over us. I always wondered why. _

_They seemed...happy. They often-talked-in-silly-voices-as-they-bent-over-some-certain-dog-and-laughed. Then, the dog was lead away. I wondered if they were going to play. _

_But that didn't seem right. The dog-did-not-come-back. The-people-did-not-come-back._

_So where did they go? I had no idea. But, after listlessly staring from the silver-bars-that-were-cold-to-my-nose, I was determined to one day find out firsthand._

* * *

I yawned, vaguely wondering if Danny's-mother-with-purple-eyes-and-Danny's-father-who-ate-more-then-even-I-could were back yet. I was hungry again. Maybe-if-I-gave-'I'm the best puppy-in-the-world-eyes-to-Jazz, she would give me-a-treat-yummy-good-oh boy-good-once-she-came-back-from-the-place-she-did-not-go-to-for-playing.

Basking in the comforting warmth-of-my-home, for-surely-I-owned-this-place, I snuffled sleepily as faint tendrils of memory began to trickle into my mind-once-again, once-again.

~*~

_One-day-not-so-very-long-ago-but-so-very-long-ago....the door-to-the-room-that-held-all-of-us-inside-opened._

_I remember peering up from my chew toy, feeling confused. Surely-it-was-not-time-to-eat-ALREADY. Though, as my stomach lurched, I realized that that might not be an unpleasant factor at all._

_But instead of-the-people-with-food, a girl-with-black-hair-and-violet-eyes-and-black-clothing slowly and uncertainly stepped in, her jaw slowly-dropping-as-she-slowly-began-to-take-all-of-us-in. _

_A woman followed her, with dark skin-and-a-boy-who-looked-like-her-but-was-not-her-with-glasses-around-his-eyes-and-a-big-red-hat-that-looked-very-chewable-slowly-stepped-in-after-the-girl-as a lady who I knew fairly well stepped in, and gestured at the units all holding us. _

_Now very interested in-these-new-scents, I anxiously leaned-up-against-my-cage-on-my-forepaws, desperate to see more as the-lady-who-worked-here began to speak to the other woman and the two smaller-ones. _

_"Take your pick, kiddos. We have over fifty six selections to choose from."_

_So saying with a smile, she departed for the nearby door, faintly whistling as she did so.  
_

_The woman-who-looked-like-the-boy-sighed as she looked around, face creased into lines of uncertainty.  
_

_"I wasn't really believing Danny's parents would say yes....." she mused, turning to face the-two-smaller-then-her-with-a-slight-frown. _

_"Tucker, honey....are you and Sam sure you want to pick out a PET for Danny? Wouldn't you rather get him a nice video game or something?"_

_The boy with the very chewable looking hat rolled his eyes._

_"C'mon, Mom-we've been over this a hundred times. Danny's ALWAYS wanted a dog-and you only turn fifteen once."_

_The girl-with-the-nice-sent-of-something-I-might-have-smelled-outside-once....lilac, perhaps?-turned to the woman with a small smile._

_"Don't worry, Mrs. Folley-Danny's definitely more then responsible enough to take care of a dog. The only matter is choosing which type." She gestured helplessly at the units as I peered curiously at her. _

_"It isn't like THAT'S going to be easy. We can't let Danny pick one himself-it'll ruin the surprise. But we need the **right** one."_

_The woman-who-looked-like-the-boy-but-did-not-wear-a-very-chewable-hat smiled._

_"Oh....well....I guess you got me," she laughed slightly, sounding less apprehensive at this point. She turned to the boy, a questioning look on her face. "Is there any breed you'd like to look for in general? I don't know if Danny has a favorite...."_

_The boy shrugged helplessly._

_"Maybe, Mom. I dunno. I don't really THINK he has a favorite, so we're just going to have to find one with the right personality."_

_The woman smiled again. She looked nice when she did that. _

_"Oh, well, I was thinking maybe a nice poodle...."_

_The boy rolled his eyes._

_"Moooom! What's Danny going to do with a POODLE?" he scoffed, sounding more amused then incredulous. "A Cocker Spaniel sounds way better."_

_Sam just shrugged._

_"I'm really not into 'poodles' either. It's the only dog my Mom will even look at." She scoffed. "Seeing as how Mom HATES animals, that's quite a stretch. I was thinking more along the lines of a Saint Bernard or a Scottish Terrier."_

_Tucker raised an eyebrow._

_"A Scottish Terrier? What, is Danny going to take it out on walks with a little sweater and tam-o-shanter?"_

_As Sam snapped back, I continued my awkward pose, balanced precariously on the bars of my unit, swaying slightly by this time._

_I hoped they would come over. I wanted them to look at me. Casting a look at my chew toy, I turned my vision back to the three people once again, panting slightly as I did so. _

_I hoped they wanted to play. _

_~*~_

_The woman left them with a slight wave._

_"I'll go fill out the paperwork, hons," she said with another small grin, gesturing to the nearby door. _

_"You take your time and find your "Mr. Right." I'll see you in a bit."_

_So saying, the woman too, departed-and the two children cast grins at one another as the door slowly swung shut after the woman. _

_~*~_

_The two bent over cages, occasionally exclaiming once in awhile as they slowly made their way down the line. It was torture. I wanted them to come over. I wanted them to play, play, play!_

_"Awww....cute little guy. Wait, no-says here it's a she."_

_"Think we oughta get Danny a girl dog or guy?"_

_Sam threw her hands up in the air after patting a Golden Retriever._

_"Oh...I don't think it really matters, Tucker. Just help me find a good one, already!"_

_Tucker tentatively patted a small pug._

_"Well....they're all pretty good," he commented, at last moving down to my unit, where my eyes were peering intensely at his. _

_"Hey, Sam, check out this little guy. I think he's been watching u-"_

_CHOMP._

_"Hey!"_

_The temptation was simply too great to resist. The boy with glasses who was peering interestedly over me was very close. And so was he very chewable looking hat. _

_I snatched it with still growing, pinprick like, but still undoubtedly in my opinion-deadly teeth, and dragged the large red hat away, pulling it with some difficulty through the bars. The boy attempted to snatch it back-_

_Too late.  
_

_Play, play, play._

_I growled halfheartedly, still learning how to use my more grrrrring sounds at the hat's undoubted defiance of me, and shook it as the boy scowled._

_"Hey! Gimme back my hat!"_

_The girl ran over, eyes bright as she slowly took me in, where I was busily gnawing at my new found chew toy. Very chewable, indeed._

_Violet-eyes-who-smelled-like-lilac snorted, and-pressed-a-hand to-her-mouth-as-she-began-to crack up, chortling merrily as the boy attempted to take my new treasure back._

_"Okay, that's not funny. Give me back the hat, already."_

_"Rrrrrrr," I commented back in response, tail waving frantically. As it did so, I began to take notice, and, clever as I am, I waited patiently for it to feel a sense of security. _

_Then, dropping the hat on the ground behind me, I began to give chase._

_The boy cracked a smile. The girl was now beating her fist on the nearby wall, laughing as I continued to pursue the elusive tail._

_"Rrrrrrrrr," I tried again, hoping to show off just how fierce an opponent I was as the boy made yet another hopeless attempt for the retrieval of his hat. He groaned._

_"Sweet. First thing I come here, I find a dog that's Danny's double. Nice."_

_I stopped spinning, now feeling quite dizzy as I once again took the large hat into my mouth, and the girl bent down, and extended her hand._

_"C'mon, little guy. Believe me-this is fun, really fun-but hand it over."_

_I hesitated. Her tone was gentle._

_Not really wanting to, but genuine in my attempt to please, I slowly trailed over to her hand which just fit behind the bars, and reluctantly surrendered the new toy, another hand finding my head as I released it into her hand, as if I were being rewarded for something._

_As Sam withdrew her hand, and handed the hat back with a small smirk to a still scowling boy, who snatched it back and carefully placed the now slightly woebegone hat back onto his head._

_The girl hesitated, then found the small latch on my door. My eyes jerked up as she did so._

_She pulled the mechanism._

_~*~_

_Two hours later, as the girl wearily sank to her knees, I proudly dropped the now slightly slimy ball back onto her lap, feeling pleased. _

_For quite awhile, the three of us played in epic-rounds-of-tug-of-war and fetch. I loved fetch. I loved that the boy had a ball in his pocket and he threw it for me to give chase again and again and again and again and again until he'd finally given out, exhausted. Sam had taken a turn, and that was quite alright with me. I was just getting warmed up._

_Sam smiled as she rubbed that special place from behind the ears. I thumped my tail happily as she did so, mentally wishing she would scratch a little harder. It felt nice._

_"Sheesh....where's your off switch, little guy?" She laughed slightly, looking incredulously amused._

_Tucker commented from his lying position on the floor._

_"Personally, I think the...little guy runs on batteries," he gasped, rubbing at his eyes. "And he has a charger inside of him."_

_Sam rolled her eyes as she directed her attention back on me, my tail waving frantically._

_"What d'you think, little guy?" she crooned, scratching harder and I loved every second of it._

_"Think you can keep up with a kid who's half human, half ghost?"_

_My tail wagged even harder._

_~*~*~_

_Fifteen minutes later, I was led out into the sunshine of a fair day, the overflowing blue dashed across the sky very very pretty to see. _

_There were a hundred new scents, a hundred new things to look at-so much more then my rusty old prison. With a joyful bark, I attempted to scurry into the parking lot, but Sam just chuckled and held me back-albeit with some difficulty. _

_"Come on, little guy. Tomorrow's the big day. Let's get you ready for Danny, shall we?" She smirked._

_"HE definitely won't be expecting you."_

_I cast a glance at her, then, at the ground-underneath-my-paws-that-was-good-to-sniff._

_What was Danny? Who was Danny?_

_However, I soon lost that tangent of thought as Mrs. What's-her-name, the woman without a chewable hat drove up in her minivan...._

_...and, much to my disappointment, opened the back of the car to find a new cage._

* * *

_It wasn't fair._

_Another cage? After all that had transpired, I was just getting a new cage to live in? Whoopie. _

_The car thumped and thudded as Sam and Tucker laughed and joked with one another, Sam always patting me on the nose as she did so in my unit. I hoped I would be let out again soon. I hoped we would play more._

_To take my mind off things, I peered out at the rapidly fading landscape, feeling rather proud of myself for being able to see so so so much much now. It was a delight, and I wish I could have stuck my head out the window to get a better look. _

_Too fun. Too much to see. I was too excited._

_But, the car came to a stop, soon enough, and I was taken out of the box (Yay) into a building-albeit a smaller one then I had known._

_As Sam and Tucker-still laughing-lead me up the stairs-which I had never seen before, and wanted to smell-I was lead into a small room._

_It wasn't exactly the neatest, nor the cleanest. Still, I sniffed the perimeter of the area with great interest, seeing a multitude of flashing lights from a desk full of small gadget-gray-things and a small black box that I wanted to observe up close. _

_Most unfortunately, I was led into my unit again before long, and, as Tucker waved Sam a goodbye, I felt my spirits sink once again that night as I sank to the floor of my cage, feeling resigned. _

_Here we went again...._

* * *

_Well, Tucker fed me before he left the next morning, that was something. _

_Still, I was restless as I anxiously paced the small confines of my cage, feeling worried._

_What was Danny? Who was Danny?_

_Deciding that didn't really matter at the moment, I stared blankly into the new room, faintly wondering what exactly it was I waiting for._

_Unlike the other place, this room was completely silent._

_Very silent._

_Too Too Too silentsilentsilent-!_

_Gah!_

_I couldn't take it anymore! _

_I wanted out._

_And when I wanted out, I wanted out NOW._

_I pressed against the new metal confines, noting that they felt much, much weaker then my old ones._

_Panting, I began to scuffle with my cage, pressed as firmly as I could through the cheap metal...._

_....until, to my great satisfaction, I broke through._

_

* * *

_

_It was about noon or so when I first heard the noises from downstairs. Or perhaps they heard me._

_I tore through the new place with delight, finding a wonderful chew toy in the pillow....which, had the lovely prize of-fuzzy-fuzzy-sneeze-when you sniff them feathers inside. _

_I scuttled and shuffled around the demolished remains of my playroom; where discarded metal bits lay broken around the floor, feathers in a fresh sea of white, the more interesting gadgets knocked to the floor...along with a variety of other things, and then....well..._

_I found the bed. After running in and out from under the covers-which I promptly dragged everywhere-for-it-was-good-to-chew-I tackled the bedsheets, hearing voices faintly from downstairs:  
_

_"Sounds good." _

_Tucker sounded like he wanted to say something, but he abruptly paused when I skittered around the room again. _

_A pause.  
_

_"What was that?"_

_It was a new voice, and one I found myself instinctively liking. It was a good voice. It was a nice voice._

_But my sheets were also good and nice as I heard another sound-this time, Sam talking:  
_

_"I don't know."  
_

_Tucker spoke next._

_"You should check it out, Danny. Maybe it's a ghost." _

_An uncertain pause._

_"Tuck.....if it were a ghost, don't you think my ghost sense would have gone off?" _

_I wriggled again, suppressing the urge to yip as I scuttled under the bed with my new sheet, and chewing on it appreciatively.  
_

_"Are.....you sure no one's home?" _

_Now he sounded pretty skeptic...as well as doubtful. I leaped from underneath the bed, to the top-with some difficulty before sliding back to the ground._

_THUD.  
_

_Tucker spoke once again after the noise._

_"I'm sure." _

_But now, he sounded a little apprehensive. _

_"Let's just.....go see what it is." _

_Not comprehending what they were saying, I continued to flock in my new forest of feathers._

_~*~  
_

_"Rrrrrrr," I growled, delighted at just how fearsome I had to sound as I continued to tear at the pillow, scuffling slightly. It was no match for me._

_I heard footsteps beginning to uncertainly inch towards the door. I ignored them._

_"Go see what it is, Danny. We'll be right behind you." _

_Another hesitation. But, at last, the door slid open, revealing not two-but three teenagers._

_As I growled from underneath the bed, there was a deathly silence. I wondered what the new-boy-looked-like. Was he special? Did he want to play?  
_

_Tucker screamed. _

_"Ah! My Room!" _

_The room was completely trashed; paper and what looked like pieces of metal littered the floor. His desk chair lay fallen on its side with Tucker's comforter wrapped around it. His pillows had been replaced by hundreds of feathers that had taken residence on his desk, bed, floor, fan, and even walls. The trio was brought out of their stupor from the now all too familiar scratching coming from under Tucker's bed. _

_I shifted from underneath my sheet, nose tingling._

_The new one smelled...interesting. His vibes were tingly. I decided I liked tingly._

_Hoping to see him face to face...though I was still covered head to toe in sheet, I leaped out from underneath the bed, just in time to hear the boy scream in astonishment. _

"Ahhh!"

_I leapt out at him, feeling a hand firmly grasp the sheet and rip it away, only to have a wide eyed, completely baffled looking teenager with crystalline blue orbs staring at me. _

_He still held my play toy. And therefore, as I took him in-reasonably heighted, with raven spikes and a thin disposition-_

_I decided immediately that I liked him. I liked his tingly-not-like-the-others'-vibe, and I liked his scent._

_And I liked the fact that he still held my sheet, and I happily leapt up and down, hoping he wished to play. _

_He still stared at me. Was I truly that fearsome?  
_

_"Um, Tucker? There's a dog in your room." _

_The boy with a chewable hat managed a meek squeak._

_"....................................Happy Birthday?" _

_The boy froze immediately, as if Tucker had slapped him._

_".....what?"_

_Tucker cleared his throat anxiously.  
_

_"Well…you said you've always wanted a dog….so I got you one." Tucker said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and shooting Danny a triumphant smile._

_The boy blinked; I wondered faintly if this was Danny. He looked rather unable to register what Tucker was saying._

_"Tucker," the boy said at last, sappharine eyes still glued on me._

_"I....know I've always wanted a dog, but I think you forgot why I've never got one." _

_His voice was serious-I wish it wasn't. He rubbed his forehead with a slight sigh; looking as if he were fighting to keep his calm disposition. He turned to the other boy with a new found scowl.  
_

_"Tuck, my parents aren't going to let me keep her!"_

_Her? I was almost indignant. I was no 'her!'_

_Sam piped in just a few seconds later.  
_

_"Actually, it's a boy." _

_The girl was smiling confidently with her arms crossed in front of her chest._

_Danny stared at them, looking as if he were questioning their sanity._

_"Tuck, I really appreciate you going out of your way to do this, but there is no way my parents will accept a dog. Believe me-I've tried for years,"_ _He stated sadly, crouching down to pet me, looking wistful._

_Tucker scoffed._

_"You know Danny, sometimes you don't give me enough credit."_

_Ah....so his name WAS Danny. He was Danny. I immediately decided I liked the name._

_Danny. _

_"Do you really think I would have spent so much effort in getting you this dog, without making sure you could keep it?" Tucker warmly smiled, shaking his head._

_Effort? What had he really done, other then lose his hat to a puppy?  
_

_The boy inhaled violently._

_"You….asked them?" Danny stated in disbelief as he rose to his full height._

_"Well duh!" Tucker exclaimed as he rolled his eyes. "And so that we can get you pass your __brain freeze_, they said you could keep him."

_The boy paused, looking tremulous.  
_

_"......but what about.." Danny began to inquire but was cut off by Tucker once again._

_"Already taken care of. Jazz said she would help you take care of him when you're out ghost hunting, so stop worrying so much and just pick out a name for him." Tucker stated in a light but strict tone as he made his way over to me, and picked me up, only to hand me to the astonished boy, who, after a moment's hesitation, took me into his hold.  
_

_"Here."_

_Sam managed a light smirk as Danny faintly shook his head, looking dazed as he turned to the girl once again.  
_

_ "Hey Sam? Could you hold him for a Sec?"_

_I did not really want to be held by anyone else at the point, but I allowed him to take me as Danny turned back to the boy once again.  
_

_"Hey, Tucker?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_The next thing I knew, Danny had Tucker in a backbreaking embrace, looking liable to crush the gasping boy's windpipe as he continued to squeeze the boy in his embrace, muttering a dazed, giddy "Thank you" over and over and over again._

_I cheerily panted I watched the spectacle, listening to Sam giggle as Tucker smiled sheepishly and docked __another playful punch from Danny._

_"Dude.. ok, you're welcome already." _

_Sam abruptly checked her watch.  
_

_"I hate to break up such a lovely moment, but its getting late." Sam mockingly informed them, an amused smile showing on her face._

_Danny moved a hand behind his head, looking awkward as he withdrew from Tucker at last._

_"Heh… right." Danny added, albeit with an embarrassed smile as he realized how childish he must have looked. Sam smirked at Danny before handing me back to him, which he happily accepted, much to my joy._

_Danny turned around and began to head for the door, me secured in his arms as he began to exclaim, "Look at you; you're so cute! Yes you are!"_

_I know I was. I couldn't help it; I had just been born that way.  
_

_I had never been cooed over before, and all the way down the stairs, I happily yapped in agreement as I rested my head against my new master's shoulders, feeling at peace with myself and at the world as they made their way down the steps, listening to Danny's friends' laughing._

_Finally, Danny paused after reaching the last step, and tore his eyes from me to his friend for a split second.  
_

_ "Hey Tuck. That was really cool of you to let the dog trash your room just to surprise me like that." Danny stated as he positioned me on his side to allow himself to open the door._

_Tucker's face paled at Danny's words. _

_"Ah!" He exclaimed as he ran up the stairs. "I forgot about my room!" _

_Tucker's reaction caused a stun look to fall on the two remaining teens as they watched their friend's frantic retreating form. Their gaze fell on each other with an expression that said "What got into him?" before shrugging in a "no clue" way as I snuggled into Danny, a soft sigh escaping me._

_I felt sleepy._

_~*~*~_

_After cheerful, absentminded banter, the four of us reached a small, most unusual looking building. I peered up with interest as we entered, Danny settling me on the floor. _

_Almost immediately, I took off with a joyous yip to explore this new terrain, a new ocean of scents and sights and..._

_Silence? _

_Why was it so quiet?_

_Evidently, Danny felt the same way as he turned to cast a puzzled glance at Sam and Tucker, who were still by the doorway._

"Well.... this is weird. My house is never this qui-"

_"**SURPRISE!"**_

_I watched Danny start violently, face arching into a scowl as his body reacted almost instantly. Was this a new game?_

_His blue eyes vividly flashed green, and I could almost see an illumination beginning to spark to life from his waist as his aura, funnily enough, chilled-_

~*~*~

* * *

WHEW! And yet ANOTHER one-shot decides to become too long. Grrr!

Poor little TJ is going to be in a great deal of pain, soon. D: I'm so sorry, everyone-but you know the story. And you know how everyone takes Danny's tragic disappearance. TJ is in for a brutal awakening. The poor puppy!

As I've said before, I'm more of a kitty person, but this fiction really has me warming up to dogs in general. Heh. Ironic, isn't it?

Anyhoo, I'm afraid that looking over all the parts that TJ's in-which Pearl very kindly left me a listing:

_Chapter 1: spiraling emotions: Danny gets TJ from Tucker and names him. *lots of him in this chapter*  
Chapter 5: the gift---small appearance when Danny opens Vlad's 'gift'.  
Chapter 7: Night Fright---even small appearance close to the end. Danny is on his bed with TJ  
Chapter 8: Brother's sacrifice---Danny says goodbye to TJ and takes him to Tucker's house until Jazz is better.  
Chapter 9: Awakening----Tucker finds TJ in his house.  
Chapter 17: Without you.---Tucker and TJ scene.  
Chapter 30—unexpected Visits---Danny goes to visit his family.  
Chapter 50—On the Edge *Jazz and TJ scene, and TJ sneaks on board the Speeder.  
Chapter 51—Trips *Gang discovers TJ onboard and the whole encounter with the ghosts happen*  
Chapter 52---TJ and Jazz in the lab discover the camera._

^-^ Thank you very much, Pearl-san. After reviewing all the parts that TJ's supposed to make an appearance, the thoughts he's supposed to supply for each chapter and all the off screen moments candelight decided to add, well....

Heh.

What's one more project? (Famous last words.) Once Summer comes again, and I'll be spending time at my other guardian's home, all I can flippin' do all day while waiting for them to come home from work is basically take walks and do Fanfiction. Heh. Last Summer, after a few incidents occurred, out of sheer desperation to lose myself in something and out of absolute boredom, I updated over sixty nine times last record. *Giggles.*

Anyhoo, I hope to be here soon, everyone. *Hugs.* Take care.


	2. Chapter 2

It's A Dog's Life

Raindrops and Pearls

_Clochard allé à la maison, perdu. Nous vous cherchons._

~*~*~

Hallo, everyone! Am hoping you enjoy this new chapter....forgive me for taking so long. I lost the chapter for this fiction, so I rather had to repress the urge to curl up into a minature ball and die. *Goes off to sob.*

By the way, Pearl updated again. :D Hooray. ^^ Looks like we've reached an odd stalemate of all sorts....I wonder, how on Earth is Danny going to get home? Huh. Weird stuff. Vlad does NOT show any signs of letting go anytime soon. And, if Jazz has finally decided to sit this one out......

......what could trigger Danny's freedom...? That's it, I wanna know. Pearl, mind giving me a hint? ^^

But, guilt caught up to me, and so, I return. Am being swamped....and am desperately hoping I bring in all As and Bs next quarter. it doesn't seem very likely, but I ought to try. Am also feeling a bit under the weather, but I seriously need to update something before I explode.

Am hoping to write my DOAS oneshot soon....*Squeaks.* I wonder how pearl-san does the balance....King Vlad of the ghosts and Danny's Daddy (Me: Awwwww! ^^ *Awwing out of the sheer sweetness that comes from the thought of Danny being cradled or cuddled by the "Ghost King....") and Vlad Masters, lone, scheming billionaire who has finally found some affection with Danny, but as it's pretty much been confirmed that the older hybrid is going to lose Danny fairly soon......

(Me: Awwwww. *Awwing out of the sheer bittersweetness.* TJ will be so happy to have his Master back home-and, c'mon, folks-as much as we like to see these guys having a nice father/son movement, it hurts to see Danny in pain....D:....

You can't really know, can you? *Sighs.* :) ^^ Anyhoo, we're still covering little TJ and his perspective on things. Poor little puppy. Lol.

Please, take care, everyone.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"The best place to bury a good dog is in the heart of his master."_

_~*~_

I-wriggled-slightly-in-the-warm-warm-warm-twinkling-good-to-lie-in-and nap-in-sunshine, sighing slightly as I did so.

Violet-eyed-Danny's-mother-and-grey-eyes-Danny's-father-were-not-back-yet. Perhaps that was best. Danny's-mother-had-come-back-yesterday-in-tears-in-tears-in-tears again. I couldn't understand much of what she was whimpering-about, but even putting my head in her lap-and-letting-her-oh-boy-very-good-pat-me-hadn't been enough-to-make-the-pearls-falling-from-violet-eyes-go-away.

I remember first-seeing-the-odd-phenomenon of tears-from-my-namesake-with-the-very-chewable-hat.......and then, from-Danny's-mother....

My ears flattened themselves from the side of my head as I resisted the urge to whine, paws flying-to-the-top-of-my-head.

When a puppy can't even make someone-who-is-very-very-very-sad-to-cheery-happy-let's-go-on-a-jog-jog-jog.....

I rolled slightly, feeling slightly restless in-the-warm-sunny-sunny-sun-sun. I hoped-the-girl-who-looked-like-Danny-but-who-was-not-Danny-would-come-to-take-me-on-a-walk-with-the-tingly-green-ghost-puppy-she-had-adopted-soon. I wanted someone-to-scurry-with.

I wanted DANNY to scurry with. I-wanted-him-to-play-with-me. I wanted-him-to-be-happy-and-smile-and-call-me-a-good-boy-and-not-have-pearls-raindrops-falling-from-his-eyes.

The-aura-when-rain-falls-from-eyes-is-always-odd. Very-powerful. Sometimes-it-is-happy-happy-happiness-that-makes-them-fall.

But not very often. I felt-it-when-Tucker-cried-in-front-of-me. I did not know why, but, for a long, long time, I watched the odd-action, hearing-him-whimper-and-sob-as-water-fell-from-his-orbs.

After awhile-as-I-watched-his-mother-and-father-try-to-hold-him, my ears drooped, and-my-tail-stopped-wagging-as-I-realized-what-he-was-trying-to-express.

Tucker was SAD.

~*~

When-rain-falls, no-one-can-go-out. I scratch at the door, but Jazz-says-I-will-catch-cold-that-way. It is not fair. I want to play, too.

Except-Jack-and-Maddie, and-they-go-ghost-hunting-everyday. Just-a-few-days-ago, they came-home-very-very-sad. I-had-scurried-to-meet them, wanting to bark and play.

They did not. Jack-buried-his-face-in-large-gloved-hands-and-made-angry-growls-and-had-rain-fell-from-his-eyes. Maddie had sat at the kitchen table, and cried-and-cried-and-cried.

Harder then she had done for a long, long time.

Just-as-I-now-my-namesake-with-the-chewable-hat-had-done-that-day.

* * *

~*~

_I-had-fallen-sleep-sleep-dream-about-Danny-and-dream-about-chasing-and-dream-about food._

_But, I heard someone sigh lightly, making-my-eyes-sleepily-flicker open._

_A pause._

_ With-another-soft-sigh, I felt-the-bed-sink-slightly-as-Tucker sat-down next to me and gently stroked my head, earning a small tail-wag._ _But-_**_I_**_-could-not-be-small. I-was-only-small-and-adorable-when-Jazz-held-a-yummy-yum-good-oh-boy treat. The rest of the time, I-must-be-fierce-and-deadly. Could-no-one-see-just-how-fierce-and-deadly-I-must be?_

~*~

_I had sleepily peered up-at-Danny's-friend-with-a-still-chewable-hat. But-his-other-pair-of-glass-windows-for-his-eyes-had-fogged up-gone-misty again. _

_The not-cheery-boy removed the-windows, and, after wiping his eyes, placed them on top of his night stand. _

_He bit-his-lip, looking-indecisive-as-he-drew-his-knees-to-his-chest, and he sighed deeply_-_once-again. He-was-in-a-sighy-mood-tonight. I-wondered-why._

_

* * *

_

_His-breathing-was-labored-as-he-turned-to-me, an odd expression-on-his-features._

_It was one I had seen before on Danny's face-though it-had-been accompanied-by-shock-and-horror-horror-horror-when-Jazz-had-fallen-down-at-the-party._

_Though it had been accompanied-with-lots-and-lots-of-fear-fear-cold-tingly-fear._

_There-was, upon his face-what-I-think-was....pity._

_Lots and lots-of-sad-sad-not-good......._

_Pity._

_Reaching over, he scratched my ear, and leaned over to whisper in my ear._

_ "I'm sorry, TJ."_

_I happily wagged my tail, enjoying the feeling-of-my-ears-being-scratched-very-much. _

_But Tucker's puffy, red eyes began to water once again as he began to sink-to-the-floor-from-the-bed. I had bent my head ever so slightly, pondering what on Earth-he-was-doing-by-making-his-eyes-go-rainy._

_Suddenly, Tucker started slightly as a knock echoed on the door. I sleepily-turned-my-head-towards-the-sound-of-the-woman's-who-looks-like-Tucker-but-who-is-not-Tucker-voice._

_"Tucker? Are you in there?"_

_He exhaled again. I-wondered-what-it-meant-when-people-sighed. I-often-sighed-after-a-yum-good-delicious-meal. What-other-reasons-were-there-for-sighing?_

_ "Yes, mom."_

_The door opened, and Mrs. Foley-entered-the-room, a slight, troubled-not-good-concerned-frown-on-her-face-as-she-did-so._

_"Tucker? Shouldn't you be in school right now?" _

_The teen didn't move-one-inch-from his spot on the floor, and he kept his gaze on me instead._

_ "I…don't want to be there right now."_

_I looked-at-him-with-interest._

_Why-was-his-voice-becoming-shaky-shaky-shaky? I curiously-peered at Tucker's-Mom, who had begun to speak once-again._

_"Tucker…" _

_Her-voice-was-reprimanding, like-when-I-dig-dig-dig-and-don't-stop-near-Danny's-mother's-violets-that-make-you-sneeze-when-you-sniff-them._

_But my thoughts were interrupted as-Tucker-let-out-a-sharp-cry. I-fidgeted, wondering-what-in-the-world-this-was-about._

_"Tucker?" Mrs. Foley said warily, uncertainly squatting down at her child's side, fingertips drawing-his-face-to-make-him to look at her._

_Tucker's face wavered._

_It trembled._

_And, he collapsed-into-a-series-of-odd-sounds-that-were-not-laughter, or-happy-yells._

_My eyes widened slightly as I took-in-the-pearls-raining-from-Tucker's-orbs, and, like-discarded-stars-falling-from-the-sky-or-Danny's-ceiling, the-small-raindrops-shattering-on-the-carpet-like-breaking-pretty-stones. I was fascinated-by-the-odd-display, almost-not-hearing-Tucker's-Mom-gasp._

_"Oh my goodness! Honey, what's wrong?!"_

_She-sounded-shocked. What-did-the-pearls-mean? Did-she-not-like-the-rain-to-fall, either?_

_Looking desperate, Tucker seized his mother in an embrace, and he buried his face under her chin. _

_For a minute, only-the-weird, ripping-sounds-came-from-his-throat-in-gasped-husks-of-breath. Then, he spoke again. _

_"I-I think....."_

_He swallowed, wincing slightly, as-if-he-were-swallowing-past-something-hard, his eyes still glimmering with more raindrops. _

_At last, he finished, words-barely-coherent._

_".......something really ba-bad happened to D-Danny," he choked out at last, the-orbs-still-falling-from-his-eyes._

_Mrs. Foley's eyes-reflected-both-unhappy-unhappy-unhappiness.....and...._

_.......I wondered what that other look was. I saw it once-but-only-once-in-Danny's-father's-eyes. And in-Maddie's-eyes. _

_The woman's hand-gently-rubbed-up-and-down-on-Tucker's back, his chin-now-resting-on-her-shoulder._

_"Oh Tucker, don't think that. I'm sure Danny is just _**_fine_**_, sweetie. Just fine."_

_She sighed ever so slightly._

_"And....I'm sure he'll show up in no time," she assured softly, making me-wonder-why-she-kept-patting-Tucker's-back. Maybe-she-was-trying-to-tell-him-he-was-a-good-boy. _

_So why was he making it rain?_

_The-door-opened-again, and I peered-at-it, tail wagging happily-when-I-realized that more company was coming in. Now, Tucker's-dad-had-come-in, looking-not-happy. _

_"Honey? Mr. Lancer just-"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks, watching Tucker-rain-and-let-out-whimpers-and-cries-and-that-tearing-ripping-sound-from-his-throat. My-ears-flickered, and I wondered-what-that-sound-was._

_Tucker's Mom-cast-her-husband-a-confused-anxious-sad-sad-sad-troubled-not-good-worried-look as he quietly backed out-and-closed-the-door-again. _

_I wondered-if-he-would-be-back-soon. _

_But for now, I tilted his head from side to side, feeling-slightly-confused-baffled-amazed-in wonder. _

_I was still clearly curious of what the new sound coming from the boy-with-the-very-chewable-hat-was._

_And....what-did-it-mean, exactly?_

~*~

I yawned lightly, wondering faintly when they would return. I-was-hungry-hungry-hungry.

.....again. My thoughts-revolve-around-licking, saying hello-sniffing, exploring, Danny, chasing things, Danny, food, Danny....

....and more food. Lots and lots of food. I'm-rarely-not-hungry. Food is-lovely-and-nice, in any form.

I curled more deeply into my ball, faintly-wondering-if-I-looked-like-the-cat-who-lived-down-the-street-who-did-not-like-to-play-tag-with-me. Pity. But, deciding I did not care, I closed my eyes again, faintly pondering on whether or not sleep was the best course to take for-this-otherwise-meaningless-day.

Sun-is-nice-and-warm, and-good-to-chase and sleep in, but I certainly wasn't able-to-get-rid-of-energy-like-THAT. Not for the first time, I wished-I-had-not slept through-when-Jazz-was-still here.

I rolled onto my back, daydreaming about chipmunks-in-the-park-that-were-good-to-chase.

~*~*~

Whew...sorry I have to cut this chapter short, folks. We WILL get back to where we left off in chapter one, but, seeing as TJ is a very energetic (And lovable) young puppy, his thoughts are slightly scattered here and there.

Will hopefully update soon, so please take care, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

It's A Dog's Life

Forget-Me-Not Blooms

~*~*~

* * *

Bonjour, my friends. Couldn't decide what I wanted to update today...randomly picked this one again. Meh. It's cute. ^^

Am hoping this update is okay. As of right now, TJ's a still very absentminded little guy, so different scenes are going to be in a bit of a "choppy" formation until they're properly stitched together. Poor little puppy misses Danny so much....!

I hope pearl WILL restore Danny back home...because, well, distraught it will make Vlad....I reread the first few chapters on a whim just a few weeks ago when I had nothing else to do, and wound up wishing for the billionaire's premature demise for a bit.....D:....oh, dear. :( The guy's so torn up inside, he decided to replicate that effect in Danny. Poor Jazz was hurting so badly....and Vlad just watched Danny suffer agony that was, quite possibly, a thousand times worse. Kind his intentions are for Danny now, I seriously want the kid to be happy.

Kind of like we all want Prince Phantom to be in DOAS, but we all know it's just not going to be sunshine and roses for him and his family. Soon enough, Danny's going to find out...and Desiree and Vlad will have some 'splaining to do. Poor guy.....

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom. But I do own this side-shot. TJ's a little cutie, isn't he...? ^^ (Still am more of a kitty person, but Dalmatians are nice, too.)

~*~

_Quote:_

_"The best place to bury a good dog is in the heart of its master."

* * *

_

My tummy rumbles a bit. Breakfast-seems to be an eternity ago.

Thinking fondly of the wonderful-wonderful-wonderful-time-when-I-boarded-on-the-back-of-the-large-slightly-dented-silver-craft, and I helped-myself-to-a-yummy-gourmet-buffet, much to my namesake with the very chewable hat's dismay, I wonder vaguely what's for lunch. I'm starving.

......well, my tummy-has-a-mind-of-its own, and I'm always hungry because of it-pardoning-splendid-oh-boy-yes-wonderful-nice-happy-good-bright-playtime, and sleeping.

....unless I'm dreaming of Danny slipping me a piece of something yummy underneath the table. Then, not only is my dream wistful, I'm even hungrier when I wake up.

Sniffing interestedly at a nearby spider-who-has-made-it-past-Danny's-mother's-cleaning-barrage, which she-sometimes-does-when-she-is-particularly-unhappy-about-guess-who, and-wants-to-not-play-with-me, but with-a-fuzzy-feathery-stick-that-she waves around, and makes-me-sneeze-every time-I-try-to-sniff-it.

~*~

I watch the spider busily begin to weave its web, wishing it-did-not-want-me-to-go-away so it could work in peace. I wanted someone to play with. Now. Even that-darn-chipmunk that-escapes-me every time I-try-to-chase-chase-chase-it by scurrying up a tree, and simply watches me as I happily run around the tree trunk, and yip.

Again, I wonder what's for lunch as I scratch absentmindedly at my ear with my paw.

Well....it's usually-yum-delicious-oh-boy-kibble, but sometimes, Jazz gives me a treat, or-sneaks-me-a-piece-of-Danny's-mother's-delicious-delicious-excellent-wonderful-cooking if I do something she thinks-tells-her-I-am-a-good, nice boy.

I thump my tail proudly at the thought, and-I-drool-a-little-bit as I remember the biscuit-Sam-gave-me-yesterday. I hope she brings another one soon. Sometimes, I get-one-in-occasions-like when-I-found-the-black-gleaming-shiny-large-ring-in-scary-scary-not-good-bad-vibes-still-smelled-of-Danny-in-places-I-wanted-to-sleep-in, and-brought-it-back-as-a-souvenir-after-violet-eyes-whom-my-master-has an obvious crush on, Jazz, and the boy-with-a-very-chewable hat came to the big-big-house-with-stone-dark-corridors-with-bloody-red-red-eyes-in-the-darkness....

At last pulling myself up, I stretched ever so slightly, yawned, and stared blearily around the den, panting a bit.

Now, aside from being bored, I-am-scared, if-that-is-possible.

That was not-a-good-fun-chase-memory. Things-blew-up-and-red-lights-were-flashed-and-the-young-tingly-aura-girl-with-the-belying-face-and-the-mysterious-odd-odd-odd-not-normal-unknown-vibes did-not-want-to-play.

_And, the one-with-golden-eyes.....who-loomed-from-the-shadows, and-!_

I yip slightly at the memory, ears flattening themselves on the sides of my head. I did-not-like-those-thoughts. I-preferred-to-think-of-the-odd-green-glowing-metal-that-had-made-Sam-so-very-angry, and the little-soft-soft-couch-that-had-smelled-so-very-much-like-Danny.

Those were nice thoughts.

As I leapt onto the nearby, living room sofa, knowing that it was not-quite-the-same as the couch I wanted to nap upon, I wagged my tail lightly as I recalled tugging the bracelet out, and having Sam-Jazz-and Tucker pat me on the head, and telling me I was a good boy. That was nice to hear.

Now feeling slightly antsy, hoping that Jazz would come home-soon-like-right-now-and-pat-me-on the head and give me a treat, I leapt off the couch, and scurried to the stairs, deciding I needed a little exercise.

~*~

It's-too-nice of a day to be left inside. I whimper slightly, sad-to-be-left-out. Whatever fun is there in that?

But, as I am now quickly making my way up the stairs, I -notice-to-my happiness, that-I-am-getting-ever-so-much-bigger then how I used to be. When-Danny-was-around, I was-so-tiny-small-but-surely-still-ferocious, I believe-that I had to hop up the steps, one at a time, to keep up with him. Sometimes, he used to carry me-up-and-down the steps, telling me what-a-nice-boy-I-was as he patted my head.

I miss that. My spirits sink slightly, even as I bound up the last step, faintly wondering what I should do now. The-house-was-too-quiet. I do not like things to be quiet. I-like-to-hear-small BOOMS-coming-from-the-basement as Jack-who-can-eat-more-then-I-can-breaks something, and Maddie-violet-eyes-who-looks-sad-when-she-sometimes-goes-to-her-son's-room-at-night, and I watch her-sleep from the doorway, my-tail-not-happy-or-wagging. And I don't want to chase it.

A few days ago, Maddie came home and cried and cried and cried. It was not-good-to-watch, because when people make rain from their eyes, I can now tell that it's-normally-not-very-good. Maddie's-violet-eyes-went-puffy-red-wet, and-Jack-made-rain-from-his eyes, too, even-as-he-held-her. I couldn't-understand-what-they-were-saying, though I heard the word "Danny" a few times, which always makes me happy....till-I-remember-he-is-not-around-to-play-with-me.

And then, I-wonder-if-I-will-make-pearly-orbs-fall-too.

I-noticed-that-the-previously-nice-nice-day-had turned-gray-rain-coming-soon, not good. I watched-it-fall-outside, and watched the-tears-fall-from the inside, before I came and laid my head-on-Maddie's-lap, listening to-the-ripping-noises, and feeling her-frame-shake as I faintly listened to, not-quite-comprehending-exactly-what-they were saying.....

~*~*~

_"Your son is safe....." _

_Maddie moaned, and buried her face-in-gloved-hands as Jack embraced her, very-not-like-him-quiet._

_"Oh, Jack.....the Wisconsin Ghost has him! My little boy! **HE HAS MY LITTLE BABY BOY!"**_

_With that, Maddie-purple-eyes-continued-to-weep as-Jack's-big-hands-found-her-back, his teeth-grit, as if-he-were-biting-back-a-cry-himself as Maddie resumed speaking-ripping-sobbing-whimpering._

_"Safe.....how SAFE can my son be in that despicable...THING'S filthy hands?!"_

_I had whimpered, and-drew-back-slightly. Maddie's-voice-had-risen-to-an-anguished-shout, the so called "hysterics" that Jazz had accused Sam of getting into-when-they'd-raised-voices-angrily-at-one-another just a-few-days-ago. Hysterics-is-a-funny-word, but-it-seems-to-mean-yell-scream-cry-not-good-not-nice-sounds. I hid under the bed as Tucker-cowered-when-the-two-had-yelled._

_It-is-not-funny-to-me-anymore. I watched at the doorway, pacing anxiously as Maddie continued to-weep._

_"What if he's been locked up, Jack? What if the Wisconsin-ghost-is-hurting-my-Danny?"_

_"Mads.....Mads....shhh, sweetheart. Shhhhh."_

_The-expression-on-Jack's-face-was-scary. Not-nice. Like-he-wanted-to-do....something-not-good. Like when-the-tingly-shadow-people-sent-red-lights-and-booms-around the place, and-not-friendly-tingly like Danny but so much colder had scared me away. _

_Jack's big-fist-had-clenched, so-much-that-it-was-shaking._

_"I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT FILTHY SPOOK, I'M NOT JUST GONNA DEMOLISH IT, ATOM BY ATOM-I'M GOING TO RIP IT TO PIECES! HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!"_

_That was when I had-scurried away-under-the-couch. But I could still hear the-distress._

_"J-J-Jack, we had it....."_

_Maddie whimpered, and continued-the-stream-of-pearls-from-her-eyes. I-could-tell, because-when-the-pearls-appear, they-also-come-in-people's-voices, making them-wobbly._

_"We had that specter cornered...but it got away! I'm so sorry, sweetie....when it spoke about Danny, after a-all these m-months....I...I-I just....."_

_She faltered. _

_Orange-jumpsuit-that-was-smaller-then-it-used-to be hugged Maddie as I anxiously-peered-around the corner from the sofa, noticing that-the-yells-that-made-my-ears-hurt were fading softly as Jack drew Maddie-into-another-tight-embrace, his voice soft again. _

_"Mads, we'll FIND him. I'll tear up the entire state of Wisconsin, if I have to! At least we finally have a lead!"_

_Danny's-mother-continued-to-cry-into-his-shoulder-as-he-patted-her-head. My tail wagged a bit at the gesture. Judging by-his-soothing tone, he was telling Maddie she was-a-good-girl. Being told I'm-a-good-boy always-cheers-me-up. _

"The next time we see the old spook, we'll just hold him down and make him give us answers! Then, as soon as we get shove him directly into the Ghost Zone, we'll take the RV and find wherever the heck he's holdin' our son-in his lair in the specter dimension....or...."

_He paused._

_"Wisconsin itself! Who knows-maybe Vladdie can help us out! Once we get a lock on Danny's location, maybe he'll lend us a hand! Don't give up hope, Maddycakes. We'll have our little boy back soon enough."_

I_-noted-that-Jack-was-always-usually-peppy-happy-encouraging. Maybe-that-was-why-Maddie-managed-a-weak-watery-trembling-but-still-a-smile as they-hugged-once again, and the two settled-to-the-kitchen-table, no doubt readying to talk seriously-boring-not-interesting again, which was only made occasionally nice when Danny's name came up._

_It was....good to hear._

~*~*~*~

As I absentmindedly wander into Jazz's-nice-smelling-room, sniffing at random things in general, I shake my head ever so slightly, trying-to-get-the-bad-thoughts-out-out-out.

Or....at-least, the-ones-that-make-me-sad-to-remember.

I miss him.

With a sigh, I scurry around-Jazz's-room, leaping-onto-her-windowsill, where she has-thankfully-left-the-window-open, letting-a-nice, warm-breeze-enter-the-room. I thumped my tail happily for-a-minute-or-two, considering-giving-chase. Then, it flops-slightly, and, as I perch-on-the-wood-warm-from-drinking-up-sunlight, I sigh again, dropping my head on my paws.

I-wonder-if-Danny-can-see-that-it-is-nice-outside? I wonder-if-he-has-gone-into-his-tingly-shadow-walking-gliding-form, and-if-he-is-gliding-somewhere-nice, with-a-cool-soft-gentle-breeze-ruffling-silver-hair.

I wonder-if-he's-thinking-about-me?

I decide that that's a good-thought, and-my-tail-begins-to-wag-again. Though-I-decide-to-graciously-let-it-be....for now. I'm still-up-for-a-rematch.

As-I-watch-late-springtime butterflies flutter-about-the-area, poking my head out ever-so-slightly-and-enjoying-the-nice-good-scent-of-outside, with-white-and-puffy-torn.....white and puffy and soft-looking-sky-water-in-the-sea-of-soft-cobalt-that-is-nice.

I wriggle again, breathing-in-the-scent-of-no-longer-cold-wet-damp-air-that-had-faded-to-be-warm-and-soft. But something else was in-the-air. It-was-the-strong-scent-of-the sun-readying-itself-to-delve-upon-the-world-while-bumble-bumble-buzz-buzz-not-very-friendly-fuzzy-yellow-bees-drifted-about-summertime-plants-that-were-pretty-and-smelled-nice-and-made-you-sneeze-and-those-little-dark-flowers-Sam-liked-so-much.

My-head-still-on-my-paws, I-remember-the-patch-of-the-dark-blue-flowers-that-were-at-the-park, overlooking an abandoned hill. Sam-liked-them-very-much. The one-time-I-was-at-her-fancy-fancy-sharp-scent-that-made-my-nose-prickle-and-itch-home, they were in a pot-beside-a-picture-image-covered-with-glass-that-had-a-minature-namesake-of-mine-with-a-very-chewable-hat, Sam....

.....and Danny. I had-tried-to-lick-him, but my tongue only met glass, much-to-Sam's-amusement......

~*~*~

After getting-stiff-stiff-from not moving-for-so-very-long, I stretched lightly, and leapt onto Jazz's desk, being careful-not-to-disturb-the-very-chewable-looking-Bearbert, and, with that, I bounded out of her room, faintly-trying-to-find-something-else-to-do-in-the-hall.

I-did-not-want-to-sleep. There-was-no-fun-in-that! I whined slightly as I glanced at-violet-eyed-Danny's-mother-and-father's room, not really very interested. Perhaps-I-could-find-the-lab, and see what there was-to-see-near-the-blinking-lights-and-odd-smells-and, as-Sam-put-them, "Stupidly-named-devices-with-homing-trackers," whatever-that-meant.

But, my eyes fell on Danny's door, which was always kept-a-crack-open. I-think-Jazz does it to let me-in-at-night. My tail wags at that, and, this time, I don't mind giving chase.

~*~*~

I have to admit, that darn thing-just-keeps-getting-faster. As-I-lie-on the floor, waiting for-the-room-to-stop-spinning so I could get off, I pant heavily, rubbing at my nose slightly with my paw. Soon enough, I was going to get my tail, and-get-it-good!

But, as I slowly become-less-room-spinning-dizzy-dizzy-dizzy and inch to-my-favorite haunt, I-think-of-Jazz-teal-eyes-again, and-when-Danny's-father-comes-in-to-the-room.

Some nights, when I go to Danny's room and smell his scent-which, to my distress, is beginning to-fade-ever-so-slightly, though-I-know-it-better-then-any-other. If I-am-afraid-of-it-fading, I go to his-closet. When I was smaller, I-used-to-curl-up-in-his-sock-boxes-when-I-came-home-from-Tucker's-home.....

.....and-Danny-was-not-there.

Oh, no.

As I leap on Danny's bed, my-eyes-feel-like-dropping-pearls-again.

~*~*~

Anyhoo, as I jump onto-Danny's bed, I am reminded of-when-Jack-grey-eyes-comes-in-here.

And, the confidant-happy-tear-shadow-walkers-apart-molecule-by-molecule-smile-fades-for-a-bit-as-I-watch. I-wonder-why. Why-is-he-not-happy-to-be-in-Danny's-room? People-should-smile-more-around-it. It smells-like-Danny, and it's nice to fall-asleep-under-a-sea-of-soft-soft-green-glowy-stars.

Usually, he sits-on-the-bed, chin-in-his-hands-as-I-make-my-way-over-to-him, tail wagging. Normally, he-only-gives-me-a-small-pat-or-two, which-is-very-very-nice, and calls-me-a-good-boy-before-leaving, confidant look-back-restored-returned when he-steps-back-out.

I don't get it. It is not a mean place. Danny-is-certainly-not-not-mean. Why would-he-feel-sad-around-it? Why-doesn't-he-come-around-it-more-often?

And why will he-only drop his-confidence-spunk-very-yes-good-courage-ready-for-anything-smile-around-this-small-nice-nice-nice-good-place?

As I stare-out-of-Danny's window, watching-the-backyard-trees-sway-blow-brush-softly-with-a-strong, clean-smelling-wind. At-least, the ripples-that-spread-from-my-spine-at-the-slight, whispering-faint-soft-faint-faint-faint-sound-make-me-think-it-does.

I curl up-on-Danny's bed, remembering-when-Danny-had-been-back-here-for-the-shortest-shortest-glorious-too-small-not-long-enough-not-forever-period-of-time.....

* * *

It had been late.

I HAD been readying to go to-my-master-Danny's-room-to-curl-up-for-the-night, but Maddie-purple-eyes-had-been there, Danny's pillow pressed-into-her-chest.

And she had been-dropping-pearls-from-her-eyes. Even-if-I-didn't-really-understand-what-it-meant-yet, her-aura-sensus-around-her-around-her-vibe....

.....................it-was-very-very-rainy.

I had-decided.....to-leave-her-alone-for-a-bit.

~*~

I had been napping-on-a-rug, and dreaming of-the-sheets-I-had-played-with-at-Tucker's-house. I missed them. They-were-very-good-for-play.

I had grumbled slightly, curling-more-deeply-into-my-ball, remembering the-slight, swish, swish, swish of the sheets as I had sprinted around the room, panting slightly as I spun-and-twisted, occasionally-scurrying-into-a-wall-by-acci-

......

I had stirred ever-so-slightly, blinking-blearily-sleepily-puzzedly, not knowing-what-had-stirred-me.

* * *

* * *

And, then, I had-froze-froze-froze-froze-froze-froze, as a violently-tingling, desperately familiar-vibration-and-aura-and-

And.....

Immediately, I-was-scurrying-scurrying-scurrying-up, my-heart-singing-under-my-ribs-as-I-continued-to-scurry, but-not-getting-anywhere as-I-did-so, the rug-flying-from-underneath me, so-happy-so-happy-so-happy-had-to-hurry-had-to-run-had-tohurryhurryHURRYHURRYHURRY-!

~*~

I felt him.

I-had-felt-Danny.

He-had-come-back.

I flew down the hall, barking and yipping with-as-much-force-as-I-could-muster, my-heart-still-singing-and-beating-like-a-zippy, fluttery-hummingbird.

_He had come back home._

* * *

Come-back-home. Back-to-Jazz-and-Violet-eyes-Danny's-mother-and-grey-eyed-Danny's-father.

And-my-master, the-one-I-can't-ever-ever-ever-forget, came home-to-me.

To play.

Play, play, play!

~*~*~

Even-as-I-sprinted-to-his-room, not-seeing-him-but FEELING him-I made-a-beeline-for-him, streaking-across-the-hall, yipping-with-euphoric-delight.

Oh, boy, splendid, fantastic-better-then-a-thousand-treats, wondrous-!

The tingling aura-was-making-its-way-forward, but, even-as-I-bolted-towards-the-obscure-not-there-but-there-invisible-air-that-was-shadow-walking-DANNY.

I heard-his-startled-gasp, and, as I screeched to an abrupt stop in-front-of-the-Danny-hue-that-was-MY-Danny, barking my joy for all it was worth, my tail-wagging-so excitedly that it was-creating-slight-thud-thud-thud-noises-against-the-nearby-wall.

But I was-too-full-of-tingling-tingling-anticipation-euphoria-joy-joy-joy-joy to mind, much.

~*~*~

I continued-to-yip-my-cheer, waiting-for-Danny-to-become-touchable-physical-Danny-I-can-lick-and-lick-and-hug-and-kiss-and-jump-on-him.

I missed him.

I missed him so much.

He began to speak-again, much-to-my-enjoyment. Were-we-playing-already? Hide-and-seek?

The aura-that-was-Danny-whispered-frantically.

"Shhh! TJ, no!"

I inched forwards, still yipping. I-wanted-everyone-awake. I-wanted-them-to-know-Danny-was-here. I wanted-hugs-and-cheers-and-laughs-and-energy.

Right now.

But, most of all, I wanted Danny-to-come-out-and-play.

The door on the right-that-smelled-of-Jazz's-nice-nice-girly-scent-had-light-flicker-underneath-the-crack, making-me-only-bark-even-louder. Excellent. Jazz-would-be-so-happy!

I-heard-not-there-but-there-Danny-take-a-sharp-gasp.

And freeze as a head peeked out, teal-eyes-looking-annoyed-as-a-slight-whisper-hiss-escaped-from-her-lips.

**"TJ! Be quiet! You're going to wake up Mom and Dad!"**

I felt-the-Danny-hue-slowly-begin-to-back-away, making-me-panic-panic-panic.

I didn't want-him-to-go. Not now.

Not ever.

I-wanted-him-to-stay. To play.

With me.

~*~*~

Still barking, louder-then-ever, I-continued-to-pursue-his-drifting-figure, whining slightly as my tail-continued-to-bat-back-and-forth, back-and-forth, frisky-thing-that-it-was.

Danny-invisible-hue-continued-to-float, but-I-kept-advancing, occasionally-yipping-as-Jazz-let-out-a-defeated-sigh-and-sleepy-sleepy-yawn-before-speaking. I-was-bewildered. I-could-not-see-Danny-Danny-Danny, but I FELT him.

Couldn't she?

"Fine, I'll let you out!"

I-whipped-my-head-to-her-back-to-my-Danny-shadow, but it-was-now-quickly-floating-down-the-steps-!

Not-in-the-least-discouraged, I continued-to-bark, and-I-awkwardly-made-my-way-down-the-steps-after-him, feeling-the-hue-of-Danny-float-high-high-to-the-ceiling, pausing slightly-as-I-ran-directly-under-his-aura, running-around-and-around-and-around- as I twirled, trying-to-make-Jazzy-see-and-understand....!

But Jazz simply-yawned-again, not-understanding-not-getting-too-very-sleepy.

This-was-not-good.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Dog's Life

The Cuckoo's Chime

~*~*~

Bonjour and salutations, my friends! ^^ Forgive me for taking so long to update.....D:.....have been rather busy lately. Most unfortunately, that 'rather busy' really includes this authoress being scatterbrained...and, most appallingly, lazy. (I LOATHE that word! Loathe! Despise! Abhor! There is no excuse for laziness in this world-so this authoress must slap herself, and keep on moving!

Hoping you are well. This chapter is an odd one (Once again....) but I began to ponder the brood parasite known as the cuckoo once again. (I once did it with Vlad, seeing as while he's quite the cuckoo himself, he rather does the opposite of what normal cuckoo hatchlings do in CM-which is to kick the other eggs out of the nest so they have a better chance of prospering....though, we all know that if he had the chance earlier, he wouldn't have hesitated to punt Jack out of the nest. *Gulps.* Now, Vlad seems to disregard Jack with a slight annoyance instead of true hate-I guess Danny made an effect or two......:D

But, while I could duly rant about Danny and Vlad's odd, intricate relationship for a good hour, this fiction is solely devoted to our little buddy, TJ. ^^ Sorry, everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom. Nor do I own the Checkmate Tales-most fortunately. Sufficient to say, I would have cracked in Pearl's shoes right about now. *Hugs.* I only have permission to do side-shots.

Take care, everybody!

* * *

_Quote:_

_"The best place to bury a good dog is in the heart of his master."_

_~*~_

_I-had-run-run-run-around-where-Danny-Danny-Danny was hovering, feeling panicked as I felt his tingly-cold-silver-haired-not-there-but-there-in-shadow-walking-form-Danny-aura-begin-to slowly back away._

_No._

_Nooooooooo._

_No, no, no, no, no._

_No._

_Friskily barking and whining, I slowly advanced-on-him, tail waving frantically as I did so. But I could-catch-it-later._

_Jazz-scent-a-bit-like-Danny's-but-not-Danny's only sighed, and suppressed a yawn as she blearily made her way over to the two of us: Me, yipping for sheer delight as Danny's-aura-unable-to-be-seen-form-froze-petrified-still-stiff-still-still-still as his sister approached, looking exasperated as she reached for my collar, and began to tug me from the room, heading for the backdoor. _

_I yanked at the hold, yapping fearfully, as I attempted to bolt. Nooooo! Danny!_

_I wanted to see him!_

_I wanted to play!_

_I did not want to go-outside, because-outside-was-where-Danny-was-not!_

_At this point, I would've gone into a sheer panic attack if it weren't for-Danny's-aura-beginning-to-glide-after-us-as Jazz pulled me along, not comprehending the whines that were now bursting from my distressed persona....or dogsona, whichever-one-you-call-it.....in spite of myself. Jazz absentmindedly shuddered as she-moved-past-Danny's-shadow-form-tugging-at-her-robe-slightly-in-a-subconcious-move over-the-drop-in-temperature-that-came-from-my-master's-brrr-brrr-brrr form._

_She lead me outside, to the backyard with the fence that-the-man-who-sorta-kinda-can-eat-more-then-I-can had finally crafted to keep me from going-far-too-far, much to my disgruntlement. But that was hardly an issue as of right now as Jazz guided me-under-a-tapestry-of-twinkling-twinkling-glow-specks-in the-darkness, and released my collar. I scurried about barking in excitement-excitement-excitement as I felt Danny-Danny-Danny soar into the-backyard, still in his-not-there-but-there-form._

__

Jazz rolled her eyes ever so slightly.

"TJ, chill out! What are you so excited about anyway?"

I only yapped louder as Jazz closed the small white-gate-I-cannot-scurry-over-or-bury-under. Couldn't she see him? Feel him? Go all tingly-tingly-tingly?

But I supposed not, for otherwise, I-think-Jazz-would-be-happy-loud-good-good-good-nice-aura-joy-cheering-wake-violet-eyes-and-the-man-who-can-eat-more-then-I-can-if-she-could-feel him.

Nevertheless, I could feel Danny shift ever so slightly in the air, turning-to-face-Jazz.

And, if-my-ears-are-not-twisted-or-too-wrong-wrong-not-right, I thought could hear Danny smile, albeit a bit sadly. His aura-was-radiating-with-sad-sad-sad-but-happy-happy-relief-at-the-sight-of-Jazz. He wanted-to-talk-to-her. He-wanted-to-hug-her.

Badly.

So, why didn't he? Why couldn't he?

My eyes flickered from the spot where I knew Danny was to Jazz for a millisecond, who was making her way back to the house. But, she paused, and-looked-up-at-the-night's-gentle-dark-spotted-twinkly-canopy, orbs-sad-sorrowful-not-good-not-happy.

But Danny was always happy when-he-looked-up-at-the-sky, or would go onto the roof of FentonWorks to look at the dark-sea-of-stars, me-snoozing-in-his-lap. His eyes-would-glow...except for the times-when-bitter-anguish-not-good-desperate-desperate-took-hold-of-the-features-I-so-readily-adored.

But-the-twinkling-little-glows-in-the-sky-were-not-the-ones-who-made-him-sad. When Danny looked up at the night sky, there-was-fresh-life-and-wonder-and-hope-and-adventures-I-wanted-to-be-with-him-on-in-his-face. Therefore, they had to be good things. Nice things.

So....why did Jazz look so unhappy looking at them? Why-were-her-orbs-shimmering?

I could feel Danny's spirits sink around his aura as Jazz at last exhaled, and tore her eyes away from the sea of infinite impossibilities-and-probabilities-as-she-spoke-once-again, albeit-in-a-whisper-this-time.

"Where are you, Danny?"

For whatever reason, she wiped her eyes with her robe's sleeve, made the unhappy-exhale-release-of-air again, smiled at me, and then, returned to the house, closing the door quietly behind her as-she-disappeared.

I could feel Danny's aura begin to flutter to Earth, landing silently upon the grass as I began to wag my tail madly by this point-still behind-the-darn-fence-that-Danny's-father-had-created, albeit a bit clumsily- with much grumbles-of-words-that-I-could-not-understand-and-bandaged fingers.

Finally, in the silence, my master spoke softly, his voice ringing with-unexpenable-sorrow-in-his-words-choked-up-not-good, not happy.

".......I'm right here, Jazz."

~*~

I could feel his head turn, and felt him make his way over to the fence where I excitedly barked and scurried about, wishing more then ever that I-could-jump-on-him-and-lick-lick-lick-him-repeatably-till-he-fell-over-flat.

He-went-not-there-ghostly-brrr-through the white fence, and, as I bounded towards him, I could feel-his-motions-next-to-me-as-he-kneeled-onto-the-ground, though I could still-see-nothing-nothing-nothing.

"Glad you still remember me," he said at last, albeit with a sad chuckle.

A pause. I could feel Danny-carefully-look-about-himself, then uneasily-peer-at-his-wrist-for-whatever-reason.

And, with the slightest bit of hesitation, Danny became visible. Him. My master. Danny. Not-air, not-brrr-not-there-but-there....

There.

Immediately, I eagerly pounced on my-startled-friend, so-overwhelmed-with-giddy-happiness, that-I-knocked-him-straight-to-the-ground-in-my-jubilation, immediately-beginning-to-joyfully-lick-his-face.

I heard him grunt-in-astonishment, attempting to regain-air-that-had-just-been-knocked-out-of-his-lungs-as-he-attempted-to-push-me-off. Nope. Not happening.

"Man, TJ! You've gotten big and… heavy!" he gasped, gently patting what-little-part-of-my-head-and-back-as-I-continued-my-ministrations, so wild-with-delight-was-I.

Beep.

Beep.

Beeeep!

I heard a faint beep-beep-beeping sound emanating from Danny's wrist, where-the-same-black-elegant-shackle-lay-smugly-clasped-around-Danny's-thin-wrist's green-flashing-button-switched-to-red. But I could sniff it-and-observe-it-later. I was too busy-giving-Danny-'I missed you gifts.' Later on, I could fall upon the entire collection-of-'Welcome Home' greetings I wanted to dispatch-!

"I thought I told you to stay invisible."

At the sharp, irritated-not-happy-not-pleased-voice emanating from the shackle, Danny froze almost immediately, gentle-and-happy-green-orbs-splitting-into-shock.

And then, remembrance began to dawn over now sad-sad-eyes as I frantically licked him, sparking into a quick anger-anger-anger-before-clouding-with-weary-resignation.

He sat up-albeit awkwardly, as I had grown quite a bit-and still am, thank you very much-and sadly scratched me from behind the ear, in my favorite spot, before he glided an inch or two above the ground.

And then, he said the-horrible-words. The ones I now-don't-ever-ever-like-to-hear-now.

Ever.

"Alright, I gotta go."

He gave me a last, tight embrace before turning-shadow-walker-not-there-but-there-one again. My heart clanged wildly with comprehension as I began to whine once again, not wanting Danny to go away again.

And with one last, bittersweet smile, Danny glided away from the fence, leaving me alone under an ocean of stars.

~*~

* * *

That night was-sad, sad.

I was alone.

I was alone, outside, in the dark, without a master-to-ravish-with-eager-affections-and-a-wanton-desire-to-play, play, play!

Danny-did-not-come-back. Danny _could_ not come back.

Why, I do not know.

Feeling slightly weary again, I hopped down from the windowsill, ill at ease at what I was supposed to do next.

I did not want to remember anymore. Nothing sad. Nothing-unhappy. Nothing-where-I-sat-on-the-cool-grass-and-watched-the-stars-occasionally-decide-to-race-one-another-in-the-sea-of-sky-glow-till-dawn-began-to-peek-over-sleepy-purple-clouds, and-I soon-fell-asleep-with-the-sun-patting-me-on-the-back-warmly-with-bright-light, telling me that I was a good boy.

My tummy grumbled again. I'm still hungry. I wonder when lunch is......

Deciding that it wouldn't do very very much good to keep wondering when I could eagerly devour a yummy-delicious-oh-boy-lunch, I figured-I-might-as-well-visit-the-other-dog, and see what he-was-what-up-to.

With that thought, I hurried out of the room.

~*~

Absentmindedly bouncing down the steps, I dimly pondered-how-the-other-dog-was-doing. He's always there if I'm in the mood to see him-near that small frame-glassy-cool-watery-thingy. Though he wasn't much one to divulge in a conversation with, anything was better then hovering about, alone.

More then food, I hoped Jazzy would be home soon. Or Danny's parents. Or-the-girl-that-Danny-has-a-big-crush-on-to-take-me-on-a-walk, and tell me-I-was-a-good-and-nice-puppy. Even my namesake with the remarkably chewable hat would be welcome enough company. I was lonely now.

Feeling slightly woebegone, I stopped at the large-frame-where-I-knew-the-other-dog-would-soon-be arriving. But he'd been approaching from a distance, mimicking me as usual. Copycat.

Perhaps he was lonely too?

Feeling slightly more sympathetic for the dog, I awkwardly raised a paw to the glass-sheet-he-so-stubbornly-keeps-around his-home, noting that he did the same-though, his paw was cool and slippery to the touch.

Now suddenly in the mood to play, I wondered if I could impress and startle the other puppy by showing just how scary and ferocious I could be. Surely, I could be tough or courageous if I wanted to be. I could protect Danny and make him smile. He-wouldn't-need-to-go-away-if-I-could-do-that.

I lowered myself to the floor, attempting to flatten myself as I bared the few teeth I had, hackles raising as I felt smugness radiate over me. Surely, the other dog would be impressed!

My eyes quickly flashed to the mirror as I slipped in a few, uncertain growls that sounded a bit garbled, but I'm sure that was-easy-enough-to-overlook. I was fierce. I was triumphant!

I was-

As my eyes fixated onto the other puppy, I started violently, yipping slightly as I drew away from the other dog, my chest heaving as I shook my head, my ears flopping back and forth as I did so.

The other puppy didn't look remotely frightening-but I was going to scare 'Mire Ore....' or whatever Jazz had called this thing, pointing and laughing at me and the other puppy first! No fair!

Sighing softly, I plopped onto the rug again, feeling-slightly-put-out.

Darn.

I-very-much-wanted-to-play. Even-if-I-am-not-a-deadly-fiercesome-opponnet, I should have very much to have liked to have done something!

Sighing lightly, I stood again, feeling resigned as I passed-the-other-puppy's-home, licking-it-halfheartedly-as-I-did-so. I wouldn't have liked to really frighten him.

Much.

~*~

I passed the living room, my ears flopping again as I remembered the-happy-joyous-wonderful-good-scurry-and-scrabble-about-splendor-that-had-taken place here...just a little over.....far too long ago, I figure.

Give or take.

* * *

~*~

_"So.....Danny, what are you going to name your dog?"_

_After a great deal of-mirth-good-good-everyone-came-out-and-exclaimed, "Surprise!" whatever that meant, I had finally fallen into-a-doze-on-Danny's-warm-lap, blinking blearily as Jazz gently patted my head. Murmuring in approval, I closed my eyes, ready to doze on. _

_I felt Danny lift and lower his shoulders ever so slight._

_"I don't know, Jazz. I've been thinking about it....but I haven't really thought of a name that suits him yet."_

_I wagged my tail sleepily, pleased that everyone gathered around me-and-the-boy-who-I-decided-I-loved-very-much-was-talking-about-me. I wriggled slightly, but remained curled up on Danny's lap._

_"Why don't you name him.....Spot?" The-boy-with-a-very-chewable-hat-suggested._

_I wriggled again, but this time, not entirely from pleasure._

_Spot?!_

_Evidently, my master agreed with me. He made a soft sound of disdain, and began to shake his head._

_"Spot? Tucker, do you realize how **lame** that sounds?"_

_The-girl-with-violet-eyes-scoffed-as-well, sounding annoyed. _

_"Yeah, not to mention how totally unoriginal the name is!"_

_Tucker rolled his eyes, huffing as he sat back in his chair, and sulkily crossed his arms. _

_"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything!" _

_Jazz cast me a thoughtful glance as I withdrew into my welcoming, warm little ball again. _

_"What about....'Matches'?" Jazz suggested, patting me on the head once again._

_Danny paused for a minute or so, his brow slightly crinkled as he pondered the name. I wagged my tail again faintly, deciding that while the sound-reference-thing-they-were-talking-about-me-wasn't-a-right-fit-suit-good-and-sure, it certainly beat 'Spot.' You might-as-well-get-a-magic-dragon-and-name-it Puff!_

_"Hmmmm.....that could work…" Danny mused lightly, still stroking my fur gently as he did so. "It just doesn't seem to suit him…" _

_The-girl-with-tanned-flesh-and-a-habit-of-looking-at-Danny-in-a-way-that-made-Sam-violet-eyes-very-very-on-the-warpath spoke up at last._

_"You know, it's just a dog, Danny. You could name him Tucker and he wouldn't know any better." Valerie added with a smirk._

_I most certainly would, thank you very much!_

_"Hey!" Tucker protested, sounding quite indignant by the point as the teen pondered the matter. _

_"You know Val, you've got a point. Tucker **did** give him to me......" _

_He had a small smile on his face as he considered the matter. But Tucker was looking thunderstruck by this point._

_"What? No way, man! You are **not** going to name your dog after me!"_

_Danny chuckled slightly as he continued to scratch me from behind the ears._

_ "Oh come one Tuck. You should be happy! Your name is going to be passed on."_

_The boy let out a scandalized squeak._

_"Not to a dog!" Tucker exclaimed._

_A pause. Then, all four teens burst out laughing at Tucker's sour expression, the boy's face at last breaking into a hesitant smirk as the boy at last began to chuckle lightly in response, shaking his head as he did so. _

_My tail resumed to sleepily wag at the laughter gradually dying down, the girl named Valerie wiping at her eyes as she at last directed Danny once again, a large smile planted on her features._

_"Are you** really** going to name him Tucker?" _

_The teen just managed a small grin. _

_"Nah, I was getting Tucker back for a few that he owed me," he commented light heartedly as he placed my wriggling form on the ground near his feet once again._

_Jazz's eyes lit up as a small idea glinted into conciousness._

_"Well it doesn't have to be 'Tucker' itself. You could name him TJ or something." _

_THAT sounded good-oh-boy-cool-good-good-right-right-right. My ears picked up, and I looked at Danny hopefully, who was now casting Jazz an inquiring expression._

_"TJ?" _

_"Yeah, it's short for Tucker Jr," she commented brightly. _

_"Hmm.. "_

_A look of utmost contention broke upon Danny's face._

_"TJ huh? It's not bad!" _

_He turned to his friends with a large grin-the one-I-had-already-very-much-learned-to-love._

_ "What do you guys think?" _

_Sam smirked._

_"Seriously, it isn't that bad....just as long as you don't tell people that it's short for Tucker Jr." _

_Valerie merely shrugged, and Tucker cast him a resigned "Why-not" as Danny scooped me up once again. _

_"Okay! TJ, it is! Oh, and don't worry so much, Tuck. It's **TJ,** not Tucker Jr.....so you don't have to worry about me screaming "Tucker!" in the streets." _

_ Tucker just rolled his eyes as the room exploded into laughter once again._

(*)~*~*~(*)

* * *

I let out a soft sigh at the fond memory, moving away from the couch as I trotted to the nearby door, my spirits beginning to sink again.

Never again would I sleep in to the extent that I was left inside while Jazz-and-Danny's-and-Jazz's-mother-and-father-seized-the-day. Being outside was much more fun-and less thought provoking then-being-cooped-up-in-all-day. It only made me miss Danny-more.

And, made me starkly hungry, at that. But, to be fair, anything and everything made me hungry.

I started ever so slightly as I heard a car make the way up the slope. My heart began to thud vibrantly at the lovely noise that skirted up the drive.

Maddie and Jack! They were here!

HOME!

I had company! At last! My-solitude-was-broken!

My head sprung up at the beautiful-lovely-noise, and I made a beeline for the nearby door, heart singing at the wonderful significance of _sound_ once again.

Even-if-it-was-Jack-and-Maddie, and not-Jazz-and-Danny-Danny-Danny, I would be more then-happy-cheer-cheer-at-the-comforting-prospect-of-another-person's-company.

I raced for the door, just in time to see it open-by a single hair, and-

* * *

~*~*~

-and I stopped dead, my momentum-causing-me-to-screech-forwards-a-few-inches, in spite of the terror that had forwardly wiped my mind into an empty syringe.

Plain, healthy, and clean sense should have compelled me to run.

Run-run-run-run, and never-ever-ever look back.

But there was no feeling left in my limbs-as-icy-icy-bad-bad-bad-bad-dread began to run through my-hyperventilating-bad-bad-system.

=)=(=o=~)

~*~

Any company would have been welcome at this point.

....pardoning this one.

I trembled slightly as I took one trembling step back.

Then another.

And another.

~*~

Anyone else would have been welcome.

Anyone but this one.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Dog's Life

Warm Frost and Cold Fire

_Fuga, TJ! Ritorni freddi del fantasma! _

*Swallows.*

H-Hi, everyone. Er...very, very sorry for taking so long to update this story. I missed you. And TJ, too, of course. *Hugs frisky little puppy.*

Right now, TJ is in a bit of a tight spot...*Gulps again.* Uh-oh! Vlad's here! Run, TJ, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

^^ As always, this fiction is for pearl84, who also graciously allows me to use her material without suing me, and, like all of us, has a soft spot for our little hero. :D Muchas gracias, my friend.

Please, take care everyone. Oh! And before I can forget, I think you all know who this chapter is referencing to...it just strikes me as a bit ironical that while Danny's core is frigid, he's really the more warm and friendly of the two hybrid, whereas Vlad...has a very hot core, but still can come off as a bit chilly, even now, while he is unconsciously being made into an almost-teddy for Danny.

...please, don't kill me, Vlad muse. *Runs to duck and cover.*

* * *

_Quote:_

_"The best place in which to bury a good dog is in the heart of his master."_

I froze, my happy-happy-heart-at-the-thought-of-someone-coming-home-to-feed-and-play-with-me-becoming-cold-cold-cold-before-stopping completely-for-a-second.

Then, it began to thud-thud-thud, which is like my tail does again when it is happy and-tapping-and-against-the-floor, wanting-to-be-chased-chased-chased. But it was not a happy thud as-the-man-who-is-like-Danny-but-not-Danny-and-in-shadow-walking-form-becomes-scary-scary-scary-glanced at the door-dinger-that people who do not-live-here-use-when they want to come in and visit me. What other reason is there to come here?

I heard-the-man-who-I-had-heard-yelling-at-Danny-oncelet out one-of-those-sighs that means he is not happy. Trembling from head-to-foot, I faintly hear him scoff as he enters the house, looking-bored.

"Honestly, that fool, Jack..."

He shakes his head as he clenches-something-metal-that-I-know-Danny's-father-had-attached-to-the-door-just-two-weeks ago in-his-fist. I do not know what it is for, but it does not-look-like-you-can-play-or-eat-with-it. The man-with-hollowed-blue, cold-eyes is still shaking his head, looking-at-the-broken-metal-thing-with-sparking-wires, and looking-dark-happy, like how that cat next door looks when I happily run around its fence, barking while I wonder why it won't come out so I can play with it.

But I do-not-care-about-that-now. Cold-eyes-like-Danny-but-definitely-not-Danny is speaking, and I can't move. I wish I was bigger. I wish I had teeth. I wish-I-was-not-so-adorably-cute-and-fuzzy.

"A spectral alarm, of all things...considering how remotely similar it is just to break and enter into your house at it _is, _Jack, I don't believe it'll do you much good..."

He stared at me for a moment, his-brow-furling-up-in-a-unfriendly-let's-not-play-because-I-don't-like-you-mean-mean-look.

"Oh. _You're _still here, you little beast? I thought for sure Maddie and Jack would have shipped you back to some stinking pound by now," he said carelessly, raising an eyebrow when I-could-only-stare-at-him-with-wide-eyes, still shaking.

He snorted, sounding disgusted as he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Honestly, the child doesn't even live here anymore, and you're still loping about. Ecch. I don't know why the boy tolerated you the way he did..."

I-finally-begin-to-feel-again-in-my-hind-legs, and I back up as he advances, staring at him anxiously as cold-eyes-not-Danny shakes his head in disapproval.

"Some watchdog YOU are. I should think, that if a burglar crept in here in the dead of night, you'd rather run up to himfor a good pat on the head instead of biting him. Teh."

He waves his hand, and impatiently walks forward, sighing in irritation when I only inch-back, mouth-very-very-dry.

"Run along."

I-can't-move. At last, he sighs, and-black-rings-that-are-not-nice-and-glowy-and-warm-like-Danny's spark to life at his waist. At last, I turn tail, and make a run for it up the stairs behind me, leaving-the-rug-that-I-left-crooked-when-I-skidded-into-it behind, along with the scary-scary-scary-nightmare-shadow-walker-behind, hearing him mutter, "Pathetic," before he sinks into the floor, and disappears.

I scamper-scamper-scamper into Danny's room, whimpering before I hurriedly-duck-under-the-bed. I can only fit so much of me-under-anymore, because-I-am-getting-bigger, but at least-I-can-hide-my-head-and-torso-under-the-bed-that-smells-like-Danny. I shake, burying my head under my-paws-and-whining.

I want-Jazz, who-smells-a-bit-like-Danny-to-come-home. She is nice, and-does-not-say-strange-not-nice-things-that-I-do-not-understand-and-turn-scary.

I want Danny's Father-to-come-and-pat-me-on-the-head-once-before-going-to-the-lab-with-Danny's Mom.

I want Danny. I want Danny, I want Danny, I want Danny to be here and tell me-I'm-a-good-boy-and-hug-me. I want Danny. I want my master. I want Danny.

The-large-stone-castle-that-had-scary-red-and-gold-eyes-in-the-darkness-smelled-like-the-cold-eyed-shadow-walker. It also-smelled-like-Danny, like that-green-glowing-metal-box-with-bars-that-was-like-the-unit-I-stayed-in-until-the-girl-who-my-master-very-obviously-has-a-crush-on-and-the-boy-with-a-very-chewable-hat-came-to-bring-me-here-did.

To-not-think-about-the-scary-shadow-walker-that-is-not-like-the-shadow-walker-always-always-always-talking about-boxes, I think-about-the-squashy-couchback-at-the large stone house Sam, Tucker, and Jazz took me to after I smelled a treat-in-the-back-of-the-large-zippy-white-speeder-thingy, and-went-inside-to-investigate-that it was nothing dangerous. Upon-finding that it was just ham, I gobbled it up, just in case it could-be-a-threat-to-Jazz-and-the-others-later.

After finding more snacks, I decided to investigate all. After all, I-take-no-prisoners.

_"Tucker, I can't believe you! How could you have been so careless?"_

_"Hey, you're the one that locked the compartment! You should have noticed that there was a crazy dog inside!"_

_I happily-licked-my-chops-while-the-boy-with-a-very-chewable-hat-continued-to-complain. I-am-not-crazy. I was-investigating. There-is-a-difference._

_Jazz-covers-the-thing-she-calls-a-'phone'-with-her-hand, not-looking happy._

_"Can you two just calm down? I can't hear what my parents are saying!"_

_She continues-to-talk-into-it, looking-troubled. If-the-little-rectangle-isn't-making-her-happy, maybe-I-should-just-eat-it._

_know you called several times! But I had my phone off, Mom! We didn't know TJ was in there until now, when we heard scratching and…What? No, Mom! We can't go back! We're like an hour away! We are not turning back just because of this!"_

_She-glanced-hopelessly-at-me. I-felt-my-tail-wag-sag-a-little. Was-she-not-happy-I-came-vroom-vroom-vrooming with them-in-the-sky? After I had-carefully-inspected-all-the-snacks-to-make-sure-known-of-them-were-deadly, I scratched-on-the-door-and-whined-so-I-could-sit-up-front-two. They'd-stopped-talking, and-froze._

_They did not look happy when a wriggling me bounced out, yipping happily. I wonder why?_

_Jazz-shot-a-pleading-sad-look-to-Sam-and-Tucker, who stared back. She then-continued-to-talk-into-the-little-box-in-her-hands._

_"Listen, Mom. We'll figure something out. Maybe… Maybe where we are going they won't mind a dog; and if they do, we'll just find a place where they allow dogs. It's just for a day or two…. Yes, I know I don't have any of his things. But, don't worry. We'll…We'll make it work, okay? …Yes, I'm sure, Mom! Just trust me, okay? I'll figure something out…. Well, okay, yeah, I love you, too. Yeah, tell Dad I heard him. Yes, I'll try. Okay. Bye."_

_She snapped the rectangle into a smaller-rectangle before sighing, and burying her-face-into-her-hand._

_"I can't believe this!" she wailed. I happily thumped my tail. Who knew Jazz would be so happy to have me around? I should sneak into the speeder-more-often. _

_Tucker-worriedly-cleared-his-throat. _

_"Jazz, are you sure you want to take him with us? Maybe we...maybe we should just turn around and—"_

_No! No! Nonononononononononono! I did not want-to-spend-a-boring-day-all-alone! My heart sank. _

_But-the-girl-who-likes-my-master-came-to-my-rescue. _

_"No, we are **not** going back!" she cried, throwing an arm around my neck. My tail began to wag again as she started to speak-before-Jazz-could. "Look, I agree with, Jazz. We'll figure something out. I mean, come on. He's just a puppy. What's the worse that he's going to do?"_

_ Tucker threw his hands into the air, then replied with a frustrated groan._

_"I don't know. Does the name 'Cujo' ring any bells?" he asked saracastically, adjusting-his-glasses-with-a-scowl._

_Cujo? My ears perked up. Was-that-the-little-green-puppy-that-came-out-of-the-green-swirling-vortex-that-was-downstairs-to-play-with-me-sometimes?_

_But Sam was talking. _

_"That was different, Tucker. It's not like TJ is going to try to eat us, like Cujo did!" _

_"No, TJ already did **worse**!" the boy practically-wailed. "He ate almost all my food!" _

_He glared at me, but far from being upset, I just wagged my tail, feeling cheerful-as-OI-watched-Sam-and-Tucker-argue-about. It-was-amusing. I should-have-saved-some-popcorn-to-eat-while-I-watched-this. Tucker growled, shaking his head, looking-very-crabby. _

_"Ugh. I should have never gotten Danny this dog."_

_Sam frowned._

_"Don't say that! It's not TJ's fault."_

_Heard that, boy-with-a-remarkably-chewable-hat? I felt proud. She says it's not my fault. Sam continued._

_"He's just a puppy! It's natural for him to get curious; especially when a 'certain someone' leaves food practically in front of his nose!"_

_Tucker-was-about-to-snap-back, but Jazz-interrupted. "Okay, just **stop,** you two. This isn't going to get us anywhere." she sighed, and shrugged helplessly._

_"Tucker, I'm sorry, but you're outnumbered three to one."_

_Yay! I count!_

_"Three?" he asked, sounding puzzled; but when he saw the two girls smile over at me, as I'm just too deviously handsome to resist, he rolled his eyes, finally getting it. "Okay,** fine**. But then..."_

_His voice grew concerned again._

_"...what are we going to do? Take him with us into Vlad's house?"_

_An evil smile fell on-Sam's-face._

_"Why not? If we're lucky, maybe he'll chew on some of Vlad's furniture or..."_

_She shrugged, not looking picky._

_"...he might do some even more vile things to that rich jerk's house."_

_Jazz managed something between a smile and a frown._

_"As much as I'd like to see that, too, Sam, the point of us coming while both Danny and Vlad are not around is so that we can look around **without** Vlad finding out we were there. We have to make sure we don't leave any tracks. I mean, what if he finds out and then takes it out on Danny?"_

_A nasty silence in the Speeder. Jazz finished._

_"No, we have to be careful."_

_"So, do we leave TJ in the speeder?" Tucker asked._

_Jazz bit her lip. "I'm not sure. He goes crazy when he's left home alone."_

_I don't go crazy! Well...maybe just a little bit. Alright, a very little bit of a lot. But Jazz was still talking, leaning her head towards the others._

_"We don't know what we're going to find at Vlad's mansion or how long we'll even be in there. We all know he associates with other ghosts. And for all we know, there could even be human servants. In any case, we can't get caught. And if TJ starts barking up a storm, that's **exactly **what's gonna happen."_

_I can't help it. If-this-Vlad-has-squirrels-around, I'm going to bark, and bark, and blow-_

_I fidgeted and snuffled as Sam scratched my ear, suddenly quiet. _

_"I know it's risky. But I think our best bet is to take him along with us. We have more of a chance of keeping him quiet around us than leaving him alone. He wasn't able to get into the canned meats, right? So, we'll open one and use that to keep him quiet if it comes down to that."_

_Meat? Meat? I turned my head about. Who has meat?_

_Tucker glanced uncertainly at me, before he sighed. "Okay, if you're sure…"_

_"I'm **not** sure, Tucker. But what other choice do we really have?" Jazz replied._

_"I say we take him back," Tucker grumbled under his breath. But he then dropped the subject, most thankfully. My ears perked up, and I was-very-happy-chi. Hooray! Joy! I got to come, too!_

_...wherever we were going in the first place!_

_Sam smiled, then scratched my ear fondly as she quietly told me that I was a good dog, just as my-master-Danny-used-to._

_I lay-my-head-on-my-knee-for-more-attention, and more-head-pats._

Feeling a bit better that my-favorite-memory-of-when-we-were-at-the-large-large-large-stone-house-with-fluttering-pennants that looked very chewable indeed was soon to come, I tugged myself out-from-under-Danny's-bed, snuffling as-his-blanket-fell-on-my-face. It slipped off, and I-timidly-made-my-way-to-the-door, feeling-tingly. Cold-eyes was still here.

Grrrrrr. I could be brave. I could be strong. I could scare someone if I tried. I could almost kid myself. Shadow-walker-of-cold-eyes-would...probably do something not-nice if I tried.

I peeked out of the room, then hurriedly-snatched-my-head-back-before-sniffing-the-air-cautiously. No-cold-eyes-around-here...except near the bottom of the house. The lab.

I wished he would have-played-with-me-when-he-was-making-that-fishy-food-months-ago. He-did-not-have-happy-eyes, or a very-happy-aura. I just wanted to play with him. Playing makes so many things better, to me. Why-does-he-not-like-to-play?

Maybe-some-people-are-never-taught-how-to. The-thought-struck-me-as-so-sad-sad-sad I cannot-believe-it. Why, everyone knows how to play! We are born knowing how to!

Well...dogs are. I wish humans were only so fortunate as we. Shyly, I made my way downstairs again. I didn't think he was going to hurt me, but-I-was-probably-going-to-still-get-scared-silly.

* * *

Uh-oh! Curiosity killed the cat, TJ! Er...puppy! Let sleeping dogs lie. Or something of the sort.

Next chapter, we have more recapping with TJ's look behind the scenes...and a little adventure of sorts that he stumbles into...

Take care, everyone! Hope to see you there!


End file.
